We're not Friend
by Shinkyu
Summary: Seorang sahabat tidak saling mencintai seperti kita, benarkan Jongin? Namun bagi Jongin mereka tetaplah hanya seorang teman. Kaisoo Fanfiction /YAOI, Boys love/ BAB 2 IS UP/[END] Twoshoot!
1. Bab 1

Seorang sahabat tidak selalu menatapmu setiap saat.

Seorang sahabat tidak selalu memelukmu, kapanpun ia mau.

Seorang sahabat tidak cemburu ketika kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain.

Seorang sahabat tidak memeluk dan menciummu ketika kau tidur.

Seorang sahabat tidak saling mencintai, benar kan Jongin?

Namun bagi Jongin mereka tetap hanyalah teman.

 **We're not Friend**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

 **Warning: Yaoi/Boys love.**

 **.**

 **Garis miring merupakan flashback** **/kejadian lampau,** **ya!**

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah!"

Kopi yang Kim Jongin sesap mendesak kembali keluar, seketika serangan nyeri menusuk hidung dan tenggorokannya. Ia melotot pada sahabatnya sejak kecil yang duduk di hadapannya sambil cemberut.

"Apa katamu?" ulang Jongin memastikan pendengarannya tak bermasalah. Ia meletakan kembali amerikano-nya lalu mengambil tisu yang tersedia di meja cafe. Mengusap bibirnya yang mungkin meninggalkan jejak kopi.

Do Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku akan menikah, Jongin" ulangnya santai sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Kau akan menjadi biksu dan mengabdikan hidupmu untuk Buddha. Kau tak akan menikah dengan siapapun!" Jongin mengangkat dagunya menantang.

"Apa karena aku pernah menggunduli rambutku kau jadi berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Bisa jadi." balas Jongin kemudian dia terkekeh geli membayangkan betapa lucunya saat Kyungsoo tak berambut.

"Aku tak akan pernah menjadi botak lagi?!"

"Hei apa salahnya? Kau tidak tahu kalau kau sangat Kiyowo?"

"Aku tahu, kau selalu menciumi kepalaku" bisik Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa? Ya! Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku akan tetap menikah."

Jongin menggeleng. "Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Huaa kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku!"

Jongin menaruh beberapa lembar won diatas meja lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang mulai merengek di kursinya.

"Bangunlah" ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo lembut mengajaknya berdiri. "Aku antar kau kembali ke kantor. Jangan pernah ada pembahasan mengenai hal ini lagi, aku tak mau dengar." ketusnya sambil mencubit pipi gembil sahabatnya itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menatap punggung Jongin yang beranjak meninggalkannya, alisnya yang tebal memberengut sebal akan respon lelaki itu yang sudah ia perkirakan.

Dua jam kemudian Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kantornya setelah Jongin menemaninya makan siang dan mengantarnya dengan selamat. Mereka berpisah karena berbeda tempat pekerjaan, Jongin sebagai sutradara ternama kembali ke lokasi syuting. Walaupun sibuk lelaki itu selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya pegawai kantoran biasa.

"Apa ku bilang ini ide buruk!" Kyungsoo mendobrak ruangan Baekhyun teman semasa kecilnya dan Jongun. Dia segera duduk dihadapan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengomelinya karena masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Bagaimana respon, Jongin?" Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan dokumen diatas meja, ingin sepenuhnya fokus pada pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum membalas. "Dia melarang, katanya aku harus botak lagi dan menjadi biksu!"

"Nah kan, dia mencintaimu!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan terlalu bersemangat beberapa saat mampu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu" cibir Kyungsoo lirih, mukanya berangsur-angsur memerah malu. Ia langsung menampar pipinya menyadarkan diri untuk berhenti bermimpi, orang seperti Jongin tak mungkin menyimpan perasaan seperti itu. Mereka bersahabat.

"Hanya orang buta yang tak menyadarinya, bukan kah sudah jelas? Dia selalu cemburu pada siapapun di dekatmu. Dia bahkan rela membatalkan film yang digarapnya jika kau tak suka. Kau itu begitu penting untuknya, Kyungja. Apa kau lupa saat kau mencukur habis bulu monggu waktu kita masih kuliah dulu? Hingga anjing itu seperti sosis menyedihkan? Jongin bahkan tak marah padamu! Dia hanya menangis semalam suntuk."

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang gelisah. "Entahlah Baek, mungkin itu bukan cinta. Tapi karena ibuku..."

 _"Kita akan menyapa tetangga baru, bersikap sopan ya sayang jangan menangis." Nyonya do mencium putra tunggalnya sebelum menuntunnya ke rumah sebelah. Sang suami masih asik bercengkerama dengan para pekerja pengangkut barang._

 _"Ibu aku takut" Kyungsoo kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar nyonya Do ketika pintu bercat hitam perlahan terbuka. Nyonya Do tersenyum dan hanya menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Agar kembali berdiri sejajar dengannya._

 _"Anyeonghaseo!" pekik suara anak kecil yang seperti seumur dengan Kyungsoo. Anak itu memakai kaus kuning dan celana pendek. Rambut hitamnya sedikit panjang seperti perempuan, kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan khas anak laki-laki yang suka sekali main diluar._

 _Anak itu terbelalak melihat sepasang ibu dan anak asing di depannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok mungil yang beringsut bersembunyi di balik rok sang ibu. Matanya sangat besar, wajahnya bulat, pipinya kemerahan, kulitnya bening sekali seperti mutiara._

 _"Apa orangtua mu ada?" sapa nyonya Do kemudian. Anak itu terus saja diam memperhatikan putranya. Nyonya Do sedikit ngeri akan pandangan itu._

 _"Ibuuu!" Pekiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah mau menangis ketakutan, dia mencengkram rok ibunya kuat._

 _Suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh terdenger. Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut digelung asal menghampiri mereka._

 _"Ada apa, Jongin?" Tanyanya pada sang anak yang masih asik memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Pipi dan hidung Kyungsoo sudah memerah sekali, tampaknya anak pendek itu akan menangis. Nyonya Do langsung membawa anaknya kedalam gendongan menjauhkan dari tatapan lekat Jongin._

 _"Ada tamu rupanya?"_

 _Nyonya Do tersenyum sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk._

 _"Nama saya Hyekyo dan ini anak saya Kyungsoo" ujarnya memperkenalkan sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "Maaf dia sedikit pemalu, kami baru saja pindah hari ini dan memutuskan untuk langsung menyapa. Pemindahan barang-barang kami mungkin akan sedikit menimbulkan suara dan menganggu ketenangan kalian. Mohon dimaafkan" ungkap nyonya Do atau Hyekyo seraya menyodorkan kue kering buatannya. Ketulusan niat Hyekyo menggetarkan perasaan tetangganya._

 _"Tidak masalah, kami memaklumi, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" dia menerima kue Hyekyo dengan senyuman sungkan. "Saya Kim Soojin dan ini anak saya yang kedua Kim Jongin. Maaf dia sedikit bandel" Nyonya Kim menepuk kepala Jongin. Anaknya langsung berlari memasuki rumah tanpa perduli. "Lihat kan?"_

 _Hyekyo teratawa gemas. "Khas anak-anak, dia sangat bersemangat."_

 _"Masuklah akanku buatkan teh, tidak baik mengobrol di depan pintu."_

 _Hyekyo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, kami hanya sebentar." dipelukannya Kyungsoo mulai merengek meminta pulang._

 _"Kau pasti lelah, duduklah dulu. Hm?" Soojin tampaknya tak menerima penolakan. Hyekyo tersenyum lalu mengikutinya memasuki kediaman Kim._

 _Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang megah, terdapat beberapa foto yang terpajang. Diantaranya foto Jongin bersama dengan anak perempuan._

 _"Itu Minseok kakaknya, dia masih disekolah sekarang." nyonya Kim menjelaskan sambil meletakan teh buatannya diatas meja._

 _"Dia sangat cantik"_

 _"Apakah Kyungsoo punya saudara?" tanya nyonya Kim mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat tenang di pangkuan ibunya. Dia sudah tak merengek lagi dan hanya memperhatikan lukisan ikan yang terpajang besar di dinding._

 _"Tidak dia anak tunggal" balas nyonya Do tersenyum penuh kasih lalu mengecup pelipis anaknya. Nyonya Kim ikut tersenyum._

 _Tiba-tiba Jongin datang dengan anjing kecil dipelukannya. Rambut Jongin berantakan dan pakaiannya sedikit kotor. Mungkin dia baru saja bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anjingnya._

 _"Aku punya anjing kecil! Dia bisa berguling-guling" pamernya menyodorkan anjingnya pada Kyungsoo. Si kecil Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dan terkagum. Matanya yang bulat berkilat tertarik. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dari pangkuan ibunya, meminta agar bisa turun dan bergabung dengan Jongin dilantai. Mengelus anjing kecil itu dengan brutal._

 _"Tampaknya mereka akan menjadi teman" Nyonya Do memperhatikan interaksi Kyungsoo dan Jongin geli. Jongin terus saja mengelus anjingnya terlihat seperti bukan elusan namun tepukan ganas. Sedangkan si pendiam Kyungsoo berjongkok di sebelah Jongin dengan mata melotot. Terkagum-kagum. Dia memang tak memiliki peliharaan dirumah._

 _Nyonya Kim menghela napas. "Jongin baru mandi, tapi pakaiannya sudah kotor lagi. Dia tak bisa berhenti bergerak, anak itu sangat hiperaktif aku iri sekali padamu. Kyungsoo sangat cantik untuk anak laki-laki dia manis, lucu dan pendiam"_

 _"Aku yang seharusnya iri padamu." Nyonya Do bersuara lirih, tatapannya masih berpusat pada kedua anak kecil yang kini tengah berusaha membuat anjing malang itu berguling. "Kyungsoo dulu lahir prematur, rahimku sangat lemah sehingga dokter menyarankan agar aku tidak usah memiliki anak lagi. Sedari kecil dia mudah sekali sakit dan terserang gangguan sistem pernapasan. Paru-parunya sangat lemah. Dia tak bisa berlarian seperti anakmu."_

 _"Aku minta maaf" Nyonya kim meremas tangan nyonya Do. Wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah._

 _"Tidak apa, ah kenapa aku jadi bercerita" nyonya Do mengusap matanya yang berair._

 _"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman, begitu pun dengan anak-anak kita." nyonya Kim menepuk bahu nyonya Do pelan._

 _"Jongin, Kyungsoo ayo kemari." Panggil nyonya Do._

 _Kyungsoo langsung menuruti sementara Jongin memberengut dahulu sebelum menyeret kakinya menghampiri kedua ibu itu._

 _"Jongin sekarang, Kyungsoo akan tinggal di dekat sini berteman baiklah dengan dia ya" pinta Nyonya Kim pada anaknya yang langsung mengangguk dan mencoba memeluk si mungil Kyungsoo._

 _Nyonya Kim mengangkat alisnya heran. Tumben anaknya langsung menurut begitu._

 _Kyungsoo merengek karena dekapan Jongin terlalu erat. "Ibu! Ibu!" dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi meminta ibunya meraihnya kedalam gendongan._

 _Nyonya Do terkekeh lantas menurut menggendong sang anak meninggalkan Kim Jongin yang cemberut beringsut duduk dilantai._

 _"Kau marah Kyungsoo diambil?" tanya ibunya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan meremas-remas kaosnya. "Jongin kau suka bermain dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya ibunya lagi._

 _"Ya Jongin akan mengajak Kyungtoo menikah"_

 _Perkataan Jongin tanpa dugaan, membuat kedua ibu itu terkesiap terutama ibunya sendiri. Dia memandang Jongin tak menyangka. Dari mana anaknya yang masih TK itu belajar kata-kata seperti itu?_

 _"Yah! Jonginie.." desah ibunya tak bisa berkata-kata. Nyonya Do tertawa geli dan Kyungsoo sibuk bermain dengan kancing baju ibunya tampak tak mau peduli pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Jongin bibi minta tolong, karena Kyungsoo mudah sakit. Tolong jaga dia ya! Bermain bersama dan jangan saling meninggalkan satu sama lain" nyonya Do menepuk kepala Jongin pelan hingga anak itu mendongak menatapnya dengan cengiran menggemaskan._

 _"Kyungsoo" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya penasaran, kemudian dia menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Akan Jongin jaga."_

"Ya! Jangan melamun!" Baekhyun menjentikan jemarinya dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikanku saat kita sedang berdiskusi tentang kisah cintamu yang menyedihkan"

Kyungsoo tersentak segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya kesal. "Maaf, Baek." ujarnya pelan sambil melemparkan seulas senyum canggung.

"Sudah ku bilang, kisah cintaku dan Jongin itu tidak ada. Kami hanya bersahabat. Ide mengertaknya dengan rencana pernikahan palsu tak akan berhasil" ungkap Kyungsoo lemas.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berfikir kemudian bertanya ragu. "Apa kau yakin?" ia masih berpegang pada pendapatnya bahwa sebenernya Jongin menyimpan rasa lebih pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Keheningan kemudian mendominasi, Kyungsoo memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun sebelum bos mereka menyadari.

"Pulang kerja aku akan mentraktirmu, bersemangatlah!" Baekhyun menggepalkan tangannya, menggoyangkan didepan wajah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli dan hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi dengan lesu.

.

.

.

.

"Menikah katanya? Yang benar saja" skenario yang tadinya berada di tangan Jongin lemparkan ke meja. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Dia tak bisa fokus bekerja.

"Yah! Ada apa sih?" Sehun menghampiri dan langsung terkejut mendapati pemandangan berantakan di ruangan Jongin. "Apa artis pendatang itu sangat buruk di lokasi?" sebelumnya mereka membicarakan akting artis baru yang jelek sekali.

Jongin hanya menggeleng. Menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, tidak mau terlihat kacau.

"Biarku tebak pasti Kyungsoo" Sehun duduk di sofa dekat dengan Jongin. Tak menuruti permintaan Jongin yang menyuruhnya keluar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" alis Jongin terangkat heran.

"Aku berteman sejak sekolah dasar dengan kalian" cerca Sehun sambil memutar bola mata. "Kau selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut dengan Kyungsoomu"

Samar sudut bibir Jongin tertarik mendengar Sehun mengatakan Kyungsoomu, miliknya, Kyungsoonya. Ya. Bagus sekali.

"Katanya dia akan menikah" pandangan Jongin menerawang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia sedang menjalin hubungan atau bagaimana calonnya kelak. Apakah dia kaya, tampan, cantik? Atau Apakah Kyungsoo bahagia..." gumam Jongin resah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau sekaya, tampan atau cantik pun kau tak akan merestui" Sehun mencibir.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin kagum akan analisa Sehun yang akurat.

"Kau hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo menikah denganmu kan?" lanjut sahabatnya itu tepat sasaran.

"Bukan begitu maksudku" sangah Jongin sedikit enggan.

"Berhentilah mengelak Kim, sudah cukup. Mulai lah serius dengan perasaanmu dan jangan membawa urusan persabatan kalian sebagai alasan."

Jongin menundukan wajahnya. "Kau tak mengerti, tidak sesederhana itu. Dia sangat berharga"

 _"Kyungsoo! Aku bawa kerang untukmu" Jongin mengedor pintu keluarga Do._

 _Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruang tamu, membangun lego sendirian. Mendengar suara sahabatnya. Ia segera bergegas menghampiri._

 _"Kerang apa?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu, mendapati Kim Jongin dengan segaram sekolah dasar yang kotor dan sedikit basah menyambutnya._

 _"Aku mendapatkannya di sungai" adu Jongin membuka telapak tangannya yang menyembunyikan sebuah kerang berwarna hitam._

 _Kyungsoo terkesiap melihatnya. "Itu batu!" tuduhnya sedikit kesal. Padahal ia sudah berharap banyak._

 _"Tidak bentuknya aneh, ini kerang!" Jongin masih bersikeras._

 _Kyungsoo menepuk wajahnya, terpaksa menerima walau terlihat enggan._

 _"Terimakasih, Jongin" Seulas senyum manis ia hadiahkan._

 _Semenjak pindah Jongin selalu menempelinya, mereka akan terus bersama kecuali jika Jongin Sekolah karena Kyungsoo diharuskan home Schooling berbeda dengan Jongin yang sekolah biasa. Entah bagaimana sebagai bentuk penyesalan Jongin selalu membawakannya oleh-oleh entah bunga, ilalang, jangkrik, semut atau kupu-kupu._

 _Kyungsoo tentu senang sekali, dia tak pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kondisi tubuhnya mudah lelah sehingga dia akan lebih banyak tiduran di rumah sambil menonton kartun dibandingkan berpetualang seperti yang Jongin lakukan._

 _"Aku senang kalau Kyungsoo senang" gumam Jongin sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Apakah Kyungsoo mau bermain ke taman?"_

 _"Tidak, Kyungsoo harus tidur siang."_

 _Jongin menunduk dan menggerakan kakinya sedih._

 _"Apakah Jongin mau tidur siang bersamaku?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat._

 _"Boleh kah!?"_

 _"Tentu saja!"_

 _"Tapi kata ibu saat tidur aku suka menendang. Aku takut Kyungsoo jatuh dari kasur dan menjadi benjol"_

 _"Kalau begitu Jongin harus menjagaku agar tidak jatuh"_

 _"Aku akan memeluk Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh! Apakah Kyungsoo mau Jongin peluk? " tanya Jongin penuh harap dengan mimik teddy bearnya._

 _Apalah daya Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak. Dia anak baik, tidak pernah ingin membuat temannya sedih._

 _"Baiklah" Kyungsoo setuju setelah beberapa saat berfikir. Jongin tersenyum cerah hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Saat itu Kyungsoo tak menyesali keputusannya sama sekali. Namun tak pernah Kyungsoo sangka Jongin akan memeluknya saat tidur hingga mereka beranjak dewasa._

Jalanan masih ramai ketika Kyungsoo pulang kerja. Dia menenteng tas tangannya dan menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Biasanya ketika lembur Kyungsoo akan meminta Jongin menjemputnya tetapi, untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mau bertemu Jongin dulu, dia ingin sendiri dan membiarkan perasaannya yang sedang gundah mengambil alih.

"Menjadi biksu katanya" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menendang kerikil kecil. "Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa mengatur hidupku terus" Kyungsoo tampak kesal, air mata sedikit menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Jawaban yang Jongin lontarkan tak pernah Kyungsoo harapkan. Ia terus bergelut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari pemberhentian bus telah Ia lewati.

Suara klakson mobil begitu dekat, pekikan orang lain beruntun terdengar sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang terjadi lengannya telah di tarik kuat hingga ia sedikit tersungkur kebelakang.

"Syukurlah"

Kyungsoo mendongak menemukan paras tampan yang sering ia temui dikantor. Memperhatikannya dengan air muka yang cemas.

"Sajangnim" gumam Kyungsoo tercengang. Orang yang menyelamatkannya bernama Suho, beliau merupakan bosnya dikantor. Kyungsoo memang sedikit ceroboh namun ia tak pernah mengira akan membahayakan hidupnya seperti tadi. Jantung Kyungsoo berdentum cepat, membayangkan beberapa saat lalu ia hampir mati tertabrak mobil.

"Terimakasih banyak, sajangnim... Aku.. Maaf" Kyungsoo lantas membungkuk, tak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Kejadiannya sangat cepat.

"Sudah tak apa" Suho menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Meminta lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri. "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo" senyum malaikatnya tersungging tulus. Kyungsoo jadi merasa tak enak hati karena telah merepotkan bosnya yang baik hati. Mereka memang beberapa kali bertemu di kantor namun tidak dekat dan jarang berbincang diluar urusan pekerjaan.

"Omong-omong panggil aku Suho hyung saja, kita diluar kantor." pinta Suho mengajak Kyungsoo mengikutinya berjalan ke parkiran sebuah toko kue. "Biar ku antar kau pulang"

"Ah tidak perlu, hyung." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya sungkan.

"Apa kau menolaku?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Bukan begitu maksudku, aku.. Hm" Sial Kyungsoo gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dan Suho mengobrol diluar kantor. Kyungsoo takut salah bicara dan membuat gajinya dipotong. "Baiklah" gumamnya setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Suho tersenyum lagi. Bosnya memang ramah dan murah senyum. Kyungsoo menatapnya lama tanpa sadar balas tersenyum tipis. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang gemar marah dan mengomelinya. Senyum Kyungsoo luntur begitu mengingat wajah Jongin. Bibirnya berkedut sebal.

Begitu mereka memasuki mobil mewah Suho yang berwarna putih Kyungsoo berdehem canggung berusaha menarik selt beltnya. Sejak dulu dia memiliki masalah dengan benda itu yang tak pernah berdamai dengannya. Suho yang sibuk meletakan kue di bangku belakang kemudian menyadari jika Kyungsoo kesulitan memasangkan selt belt. Langsung saja dia berinisiatif mengambil alih.

"Memang terkadang suka macet" bisik Suho, tangannya masih sibuk memasangkan selt belt ditubuh Kyungsoo tak menyadari lelaki mungil itu menahan napasnya karena jarak tubuh mereka. "Nah, sudah" setelah terpasang Suho tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu kembali ke kursinya, memasangkan sel belt untuknya dan mulai menjalankan kemudi.

"Terimakasih lagi hyung" ucap Kyungsoo canggung.

Suho melirik Kyungsoo dan mengangguk ringan. Bagaikan menolong seseorang merupakan hal yang wajar untuknya. "Apa yang kau lamunkan hingga mau tertabrak Kyungsoo?" tanyanya karena Kyungsoo terus diam memandang jalan.

"Uh" alis Kyungsoo bertaut tampak terganggu akan topik yang Suho bahas.

"Tak usah dijawab kalau kau tak ingin bercerita" sela Suho cepat. "Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Kyungsoo tersentuh akan kebaikan bosnya itu. Ia mengangguk dengan senyuman malu. "Hyung habis membeli kue?" tanyanya menyadari kue yang Suho letakan di kursi belakang.

"Ya ibuku menitip."

Kyungsoo memuji dalam hati selain baik Suho juga anak berbakti.

"Berkat ibuku, aku dapat menemukan dan menyelamatkanmu" tambah Suho menyeringai usil. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Terimakasih ibunya Suho hyung" kata Kyungsoo lucu. Suho ikut terkekeh. Pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir begitu saja membahas mengenai pekerjaan dan hal random biasa, beberapa kali Kyungsoo menunjukan arah menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu hyung" kata Kyungsoo setelah Suho membantu melepas sel beltnya, mereka baru saja tiba di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sungkan, lain kali jika kau tidak memiliki kendaraan aku bersedia mengantarmu lagi" tawar Suho sambil membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu aku..."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh gedoran kaca pada mobil Suho. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Jongin memperhatikan dengan raut wajah garang. Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tidak sopan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk segera keluar.

Kyungsoo melotot menggeram marah pada Jongin sebelum kembali menoleh pada Suho.

"Dia temanku, maaf atas kelancangannya" Kyungsoo tidak enak, Suho sudah sangat baik padanya. Tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan kurang ajar dari Jongin.

"Teman?" alis Suho terangkat tinggi. Dia membuang pandangan pada Jongin yang masih menatap tajam dirinya dari luar mobil. Seakan siap membunuhnya ketika dia keluar. Suho menelan saliva gugup. "Tak terlihat seperti itu"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya" cibir Kyungsoo. "Dia memang overprotektif tapi, sebenarnya dia baik" tambah Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimat. Suho ikut tersenyum maklum. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Pikir Suho.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit" Kyungsoo menunduk pada Suho yang hanya terdiam memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan Jongin sudah berdiri menujulang menyambutnya.

"Tunggu" Suho menarik lengan Kyungsoo mencegah si mungil beranjak. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan alis terangkat sementara Jongin berdehem keras sekali.

"Kau berhutang padaku kan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Atas semua bantuanku barusan" lanjut Suho menyadari Kyungsoo tak mengerti akan perkataannya.

"Ahh" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bantuan apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin buka suara lalu menarik Kyungsoo hingga pegangan Suho terlepas. Suho menggaruk lehernya akan situasi aneh ini.

"Diam Jongin, Suho hyung sedang berbicara" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Suho hyung!?" tampaknya Jongin terkejut akan panggilan akrab yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo mengabaikan gerutuan Jongin. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di samping mobil Suho dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Begini... Sebenarnya aku memang butuh bantuan" kata Suho sungkan. Tanpa sadar melirik orang yang bernama Jongin yang memandangnya galak seakan bisa melubangi kepalanya. Suho menghela napas, apa boleh buat dia memang perlu bantuan seseorang.

"Lusa nanti maukah kau menemaniku ke pameran lukisan?"

"Apa?"

"APA?!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjawab bersamaan namun Nada suaraJongin lebih kencang seperti teriakan kesal. Kyungsoo segera mencubit lengan Jongin. Dia menimbang-nimbang lusa nanti dia tak ada acara, mungkin hanya makan malam bersama Jongin atau bergosip bersama Baekhyun di telpon. Baekhyun bukan masalah mengingat semenjak dia menikah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sibuk mengurus lelaki itu. Tatapan Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin disebelahnya yang mengisyaratkannya untuk menolak tawaran Suho.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut, mereka hanya bersahabat Jongin selalu mengaturnya terus dan Suho... kini Kyungsoo beralih melihat bosnya yang baik hati, telah menolongnya. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama pria lain?

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Jongin langsung menarik lengannya kuat. Meminta Kyungsoo menatap matanya "Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu lusa pukul tujuh." sela Suho cepat tidak mau mendapatkan bogeman dari Jongin yang terlihat murka. Toh mereka berdua hanya bersahabat kan? Walau tak terlihat begitu. "Sampai jumpa dikantor besok"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu mobil Suho.

"Apa-apaan ini" gumam Jongin luar biasa kesal. Mencibir mobil Suho yang mulai menjauhi mereka. Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Jongin tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo pun masih kesal akan perintah Jongin yang menyuruhnya menjadi biksu. Walau Kyungsoo terlihat imut saat botak. Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa siap meledak saat ini. Langkah kakinya lebar-lebar mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Jongin bersidekap tak sabar menunggu Kyungsoo selesai memasukan kode kunci apartemen. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak pernah bertengkar di tempat umum. Setelah terdengar bunyi Bip Jongin masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa.

"Jelaskan padaku siapa dia?" tanya Jongin setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya ke dalam rak. Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin menarik lelaki tan itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Namanya Suho" balas Kyungsoo singkat. Memilih tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Siapa si Suho ini? Apa orang yang akan menikahimu?" Jongin menuduh teringat akan perbincangan mereka saat makan siang.

Mood Kyungsoo memang sudah jelek dari siang hari, ditambah kini Jongin mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

"Iya! Memang kenapa?" tantang Kyungsoo tak sadar.

"Bahkan kau tak mengabariku saat kau lembur, dan membiarkan dirimu di antar olehnya?" Jongin tak habis pikir oleh Kyungsoo. Kapan Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho? Hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo tak pernah merahasiakan apapun darinya. Jongin merasa kecewa bahunya mendesak turun.

"Cepat sekali kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tak menyangka kau orang seperti itu" gumam Jongin datar mampu menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa katamu?" Kyungsoo menatap lurus mata Jongin. "Sehina itu aku di matamu" lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri kau berduaan didalam mobil yang bergoyang."

Kyungsoo tercengang tak menyangka akan sindiran Jongin. Mobil bergoyang apanya? Mungkin saat Suho membantu membuka selt beltnya. Jongin terlalu berlebihan. Kyungsoo terlanjur sakit hati. Rasa nyeri dan tak menyangka mendominasi.

"Keluar dari apartemen ku!" pekik Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu. "Enyahlah"

Jongin tersentak kaget. Bagaikan telah disiram oleh air dingin baru menyadari perkataannya yang kurang ajar. Dia dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu dan kesal akan sikap Kyungsoo yang mulai merahasiakan lelaki lain.

"Kyung... Aku tak bermaksud begitu.. Aku" Jongin berusaha memegang tangan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar hingga tak sengaja menampar pipi Jongin. Tak begitu kencang namun suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

Selama dua puluh tahun mereka bersama tak pernah mereka saling berteriak seperti sekarang apa lagi bermain tangan. Ini pertama kalinya hingga mampu membuat Kyungsoo menangis sedikit menyesali sikapnya sedangkan Jongin menunduk putus asa.

Jongin berdiri memilih mengalah tidak mau melukai Kyungsoo. Menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Baik jika itu mau mu" kata Jongin hampa.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu untuk sementara waktu, jangan temui aku" Kyungsoo membuang muka dan beranjak menuju kamar kemudian membanting pintu. Masih tak terima akan hinaan Jongin padanya.

Jongin menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan lesu dia menyeret kakinya pergi dari sana ketika mendengar isak tangis samar suara yang dikenalnya. Selama hidup di dunia tak pernah Jongin ingin melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kini dia lah penyebabnya. Rasanya Jongin ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

 _"Kyungsoo ada Jongin di bawah" nyonya Do mengetuk kamar putranya._

 _Kyungsoo langsung keluar dengan semangat hingga Nyonya Do tersenyum. "Jongin sudah pulang sekolah, bu?"_

 _Nyonya Do mengangguk. "Dia membawa teman-temannya sekarang."_

 _"Apa?" Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dan memainkan jemari kecilnya. "Kyungsoo tidak mau bertemu, Kyungsoo malu."_

 _Nyonya Do mengusap pipi anak tungalnya itu dengan lembut. "Ada Jongin bukan? Kau tidak usah malu"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ibunya. "Ibu benar, ada Jongin semuanya akan baik-baik saja" dia tersenyum lebar hingga pipinya yang gendut menutupi matanya._

 _"Turunlah kebawah, ibu akan membawakan cemilan."_

 _Kyungsoo lantas berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dan teman-teman baru. Mereka duduk rapi di sofa besar ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik guci pajangan kesayangan ibunya. Sebelum sosok jangkung bertelinga lebar menyadari kehadirannya._

 _"Oh! Siapa ini?" suaranya yang cukup berat menarik perhatian Jongin dan dua sosok asing lain._

 _Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, mencengkram kaos depannya menyadari kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri disampingnya memeluk pundaknya lembut._

 _"Teman-teman ini yang namanya Kyungsoo" Jongin menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan._

 _"Kyaa jadi ini peri mu?" anak dengan mata sipit dan mulut berbentuk persegi tampak gemas._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya. Peri?_

 _Jongin berdehem. "Diamlah Baek" pinta Jongin, wajahnya mulai memerah._

 _"Kau benar dia kecil dan imut, pantas dia adalah perimu" anak dengan muka datar berkomentar. Kyungsoo menunduk malu._

 _"Hentikan!"_

 _"Jongin ingin memamerkanmu pada kami Kyungsoo" si telinga lebar ikut berkomentar._

 _"Kyungsoo aku Baekhyun, duduk lah disampingku!" kata si sipit menggeser pantatnya di sofa besar milik keluarga Do. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin sahabat pertamanya itu mengangguk mengijinkan._

 _Kyungsoo beringsut mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. "Kau sangat kecil."_

 _"Hei jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo ku!" Jongin berteriak Kyungsoo mengulas senyum senang mulai merasa nyaman diantara mereka._

 _Awal dimana Kyungsoo belajar membuka diri dan menemukan teman baru. Semuanya berkat Jongin._

Pip

Pip

Pip

Suara jam waker mengusik tidur lelap Kyungsoo. Ia segera mematikan benda berisik itu lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku menangis dalam mimpiku" gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Melirik ke arah meja nakas dimana sebuah bingkai fotonya dan Jongin yang sedang berpelukan terpajang disana.

Hantaman rasa sakit menyesakan dada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu memeluk lututnya menangisi orang yang selalu ada di sisinya saat dia senang maupun sedih seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin melihat Jongin.

"Jongin aku rindu..." air mata menetes membasahi pipi, menangisi semua harapannya yang kosong.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo"

Jongin meletakan kopinya ke atas meja dengan kasar hingga terdengar suara tuk nyaring. apartemennya sunyi sepi.

"Aku akan menjauhi mu sesuai keinginanmu!" kini dia mulai memakan roti panggang gosongnya kasar kemudian memuntahkannya ke wastafel. "Sial" umpatnya membuang sarapannya itu ke tong sampah.

Biasanya jam segini dia akan sarapan hidangan lezat buatan Kyungsoo sambil bercengkrama santai.

Jongin memilih mencuci mukanya menghilangkan bayangan Kyungsoo. terlalu kasar hingga membuat kaos bagian depannya basah tetapi nampaknya lelaki itu sama sekali tak pernah peduli. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Do Kyungsoo"

Suho biasanya tak ingin ikut campur namun melihat bawahannya memasuki lift dengan lunglai dan mata sembab membuatnya penasaran. Dia takut Kyungsoo dan temannya yang bernama Jongin bertengkar.

"Hyung" Kyungsoo melotot dan langsung segera menunduk. Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Suho karena dia dekat dengan tombol lift.

"Tujuh" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Suho menekan tombol sesuai intruksi Kyungsoo dan mundur kebelakang begitu pegawai lain mulai ikut memasuki lift yang sama dengan mereka. Kyungsoo di sampingnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho mengingat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan awalnya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya kurang tidur."

"Oh" sahut Suho lalu dia berdehem sebelum kembali buka suara. "Apa kau bisa makan siang denganku?"

Beberapa pegawai di lift melirik mereka. Biasanya Suho adalah atasan yang tak suka basa-basi, beliau berbicara jika ada perlu saja. Tumben sekali dia mengobrol. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?

Menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Suho sengaja batuk mengancam secara non verbal. Pegawai lain segera berbalik takut.

Kyungsoo meringis melihatnya. "Entahlah hyung"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai pameran lukisan lusa"

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali hutang budinya. "Oh iya." katanya datar.

"Aku orang sibuk Kyungsoo, tolong hargai aku yang bersedia menyisakan waktuku untukmu" Suho mengatakannya dengan nada santai.

Kyungsoo sedikit banyak menangkap kecongkakan dalam makna perkataan bosnya itu. Dia tak ada pilihan lain Kyungsoo terpaksa menyetujui walau berat hati.

Suho menepuk pundaknya. "Baguslah" dia tersenyum malaikat. "Aku akan mentraktirmu banyak makanan"

Kyungsoo kagum beberapa saat lalu Suho tampak sombong kemudian bisa kembali berubah menjadi baik hati. Begitu cepat kepribadian orang berganti.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar tidak becus!" Properti dilokasi syuting Jongin banting. "Lakukan dengan benar ini bahkan sudah take ke tujuh!"

Semuanya baik-baik saja bagi kru lain tapi mendadak begitu buruk dimata Jongin sang sutradara. Jongin memang disegani karena tangan dinginnya selalu menghasilkan film menakjubkan dan laris di pasaran namun tak biasanya sikap Jongin hari ini tak profesional.

"Kita istirahat tiga puluh menit" perintah Jongin membanting naskah dengan sewena-wena. Sehun yang bekerja sebagai produser filmnya kali ini berinisiatif mendekati sang teman dengan membawa minuman dingin.

"Minumlah, mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepalamu" Sehun meletakan minuman tersebut di dekat Jongin. "Apa lagi kali ini? Kau bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mendengus, apa dia seperti sebuah buku komik murah yang mudah sekali dibaca?

"Jongin kau adalah seorang sutradara hebat jangan biarkan masalah pribadi menganggu kinerjamu"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, turut menyesali sikapnya yang kekanakan. "Aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah" Sehun menyeringai menyenggol pundaknya jahil. "Kalian ini bersitegang terus kapan kau menyatakan cinta? Nikahi saja Kyungsoo secepatnya?"

"Tidak bisa" balas Jongin datar.

"Mengapa?" alis Sehun terangkat heran.

"Dia akan pergi, pada akhirnya semua orang yang kau cintai akan pergi." gumam Jongin dengan pandangan nanar.

 _Saat itu hujan deras membasahi kota Seoul diiringi petir yang terus menyambar. Jongin kecil meremat pulshie-nya erat-erat. Biasanya dia akan menyusup ke dalam selimut orang tuanya dan langsung mendapatkan tepukan lembut dipunggung oleh sang ibu. Namun kini berbeda bahkan teriakan ibu dan ayahnya lebih keras dari petir saling bersahutan tak ada yang mau kalah._

 _Malam yang buruk, Jongin sangat takut. Andaikan ada Kyungsoo yang bisa ia peluk. Memikirkan tetangganya yang imut Jongin mengembangkan senyum geli mengingat wajah berkerut Kyungsoo saat ia menghadiahkan kecoa dari kamar mandi sekolah. Senyuman di wajah memudar ketika eomma membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Wanita dewasa itu menangis tersedu, menarik tangan nunnanya Minseok yang masih mengantuk._

 _Dua wanita di keluarga Kim itu mendekati si bungsu yang hanya diam di tempat tidur._

 _"Jongin sayangku" Lengan ibunya terulur mengelus pipinya yang tirus. "Eomma harus pergi bersama nunna, sekarang kamu dengan Appa ya nak" pinta nyonya Kim, air mata terus bercucuran di wajah pucatnya._

 _"Aku mau ikut eomma dan nunna" sentak Jongin buru-buru turun dari kasurnya yang hangat. Mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berusaha memasukan celengan ayam yang ia simpan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo ketika dewasa. Kelak uang itu mungkin diperlukan ibunya._

 _"Kau pikir mau kemana hah!?" Ayahnya yang selama ini kaku dan jarang berbicara datang menarik lengan kecil Jongin hingga sedikit tersungkur. Ibunya makin menangis sedih melihat perlakuan suaminya pada anak mereka._

 _Minseok menarik baju ayahnya keras. Nurani sebagai kakak menolak siapapun menyakiti adiknya. "Appa hentikan! Appa jangan!"_

 _Percuma, tuan Kim tetap memukuli Jongin. Pria itu belum puas menyakiti istrinya dan memilih mencari sasaran baru. Anaknya sendiri._

 _Tubuh Jongin memang sakit seiring dengan pukulan dan tamparan yang ayahnya layangkan tetapi melihat ibu dan kakaknya menangis Jongin lebih sakit._

 _"Jangan pernah menyakiti anakku dasar berengsek!" lengan kurus ibunya ikut memukul punggung ayahnya. Tenanga ayahnya sangat kuat. Dia melepas Minseok dan istrinya lalu mendorong mereka berdua hingga tersungkur. Menarik kaki mereka kepintu depan._

 _Jeritan mereka mengiringi, sambil terseret kedua perempuan itu mengais Jongin yang mulai menjerit tak bisa melawan ayahnya._

 _Jongin mengikuti keluarganya kepintu depan, wajahnya linglung. Tubuhnya tak henti bergetar._

 _Ayahnya berhenti menyeret ibu dan Minseok saat keluarga Do keluar rumah, mungkin mendengar semua teriakan mereka._

 _Nyonya Kim beringsut mendekati Jongin, memeluk terakhir kali dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya lama._

 _"Eomma sangat menyayangimu.. Tumbuhlah jadi pria yang kuat tapi tidak apa-apa kalau sesekali kau menangis Jongin-ah." wajah Jongin yang kosong seakan tanpa nyawa menggores hati Nyonya Kim. Wanita mana yang ingin disakiti dan membiarkan anaknya di pukuli. Dia sudah muak dengan suaminya. "Bermainlah sesekali, tapi jangan lupakan tugasmu di sekolah. Cintailah seseorang jika kamu sudah dewasa."_

 _Kyungsoo kecil memakai piama hijau tiba-tiba keluar didepan rumahnya, memanggil Jongin lantang. Ibu Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kyungsoo kan? Terus berteman dengannya oke?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk kencang hingga ibunya tersenyum. Minseok kemudian mendekati memeluk adiknya erat._

 _"Nunna sayang sama Jongin, nanti nunna akan datang dan bermain. Jongin menurutlah pada ayah agar tidak kena pukulan" kata Minseok lirih Jongin kembali mengangguk._

 _Taksi tiba-tiba datang membawa ibu dan nunnanya pergi jauh. Jongin berlari mengejar baru sadar bahwa ia ditinggalkan. Ditengah hujan yang menusuk kulit Jongin mengais harapan terus mengejar tak kenal lelah namun taksi itu tak sepadan dengan kecepatan larinya. Jongin terpeleset jatuh ke aspal. Lututnya luka namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit._

 _Ayahnya dengan dada membusung datang menghampiri bagaikan seorang banteng yang siap membunuh. Kaos basahnya ditarik hingga Jongin tercekik. Saat melewati kediaman Do. Jongin masih ingat tangisan Kyungsoo melihat keadaannya. Tatapan bola mata polos Kyungsoo menjadi nanar. Nyonya Do memeluk putranya dan membimbing Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Tidak berani ikut campur karena Jongin bisa kena pukul jikalau Tuan Kim marah._

 _"Dengarkan aku" bisik Tuan Kim ditelinga Jongin. Anak itu bergetar ketakutan dan kedinginan di depan pintu kediaman mereka. Dia enggan masuk tanpa kehadiran ibu dan kakaknya. Tuan Kim langsung mendorong Jongin kedalam dan menutup pintu._

 _"Cinta hanya akan meninggalkanmu Jongin. Pada akhirnya mereka akan pergi sama seperti ibu dan kakakmu." ayahnya tersenyum penuh dendam._

 _"Ikuti saran ibu mu, jadilah pria kuat namun tak perlu jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya kau akan ditinggalkan."_

 _Ayahnya pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan dirinya yang kedinginan dan terluka. Sejak saat itu Tuan Kim terus mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi hingga kekayaan mereka perlahan habis. Jongin tumbuh menyaksikan satu-persatu kehancuran ayahnya tanpa ibunya._

 _Keluarganya hancur._

"Aku tidak dapat berpacaran, menikah atau hal-hal seperti itu"

"Kau takut pada komitmen" Sehun memahami sedih.

Jongin diam, tak mengelak.

"Maka kau menjadikan Kyungsoo hanya teman."

Kata teman dari mulut Sehun seperti bongkahan batu yang menganjal di kerongkongannya. "Aku tidak tahu, Hun." serunya gusar.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Temannya itu memang bodoh, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri. "Sadarlah, kalian bukan lah teman, kalian lebih dari itu."

Ekspresi wajah Jongin menjadi lebih lunak.

"Minta maaflah padanya, sobat. Perbaiki hubungan kalian"

Sehun menepuk bahunya dan Jongin menatapnya dengan sorot berterimakasih juga kelegaan yang membanjiri.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Disaat yang sama Baekhyun pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telungkup di atas meja kerja. Dokumen berserakan, kacau balau sama seperti penampilan sahabatnya itu. "Kau jelek sekali hari ini" cibir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing memilih beranjak menuju pantry, untuk membuat secangkir kopi yang sepertinya dapat memfokuskan pikirannya kembali.

"Jongin lagi?" Baekhyun tak menyerah mengintili.

"Kau tak punya kerjaan apa?" Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" decak Baekhyun dengan sikap kesal. Dia berkacak pinggang. "Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah mengalah, mulai bercerita akan kejadian semalam tentang Suho yang mengantarnya pulang dan perkataan Jongin yang menghinanya.

"Waw? Sajangnim melakukan itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Jongin memang terkadang berengsek tapi kurasa dia tak bermaksud begitu" komentar Baekhyun mengusap dagunya. "Kita tumbuh bersama, kupikir kau bahkan lebih mengenalnya dibanding aku."

"Egoku menahan diri untuk menyadarinya" gumam Kyungsoo resah. "Kau tahu aku kesal padanya bukan?"

Baekhyun memeluk bahu lemas Kyungsoo, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. "Hei kalian tak pernah marahan selama ini bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, merasa sedih.

"Berbaikan lah dengannya. Bukan kah kau mencintainya?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya bahunya mendesak turun.

"Coba ingat alasan kau mencintainya."

"Terlalu banyak, aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya."

Kyungsoo membuang muka memilih menatap langit biru berhias awan dan angannya ikut terbang mengingat kembali semua kenangan.

.

.

.

 _Sewaktu sekolah menengah Jongin kadang akan mencegat Kyungsoo dengan motornya yang butut. Dia akan melemparkan senyuman lebar yang bodoh._

 _"Kyungsoo naiklah," ajaknya mengelap jok motornya. "Aku antar kau pulang."_

 _Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sangat lelah selepas latihan basket, namun dia tetap mau meluangkan waktu menunggu Kyungsoo pulang dari piket. Padahal Jongin bisa meninggalkannya pulang duluan dan istirahat dirumah. Namun Jongin tak pernah pergi, dia selalu menyempatkan waktu bersamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam semakin larut, Kyungsoo meletakan bolpoinnya, lelah telah belajar untuk ujiannya lusa. Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dijendela kamar. Dia menimbang-nimbang harus membuka jendelanya atau tidak. Takut jika nanti hantu atau pencuri mencoba menerobos masuk._

 _Akhirnya dengan enggan, Kyungsoo membukanya. Diatas dahan pohon, Jongin berpegangan erat agar bisa menyodorkan sekantung makanan untuknya._

 _Kamarnya terletak dilantai dua dan Jongin harus memanjat sebuh pohon di halaman rumahnya._

 _"Kau pasti lelah belajar kan? Ini burger untukmu."_

 _Senyuman Jongin sangat lebar sekali dan yang membuat hatinya meleleh adalah bagaimana tangan lelaki itu yang gemetaran menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri demi memberikan makanan untuknya._

 _"Terimakasih banyak" bisik Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu luang mereka biasa dihabiskan dengan bermain di ayunan rumah Kyungsoo. Ayunan itu besar dan panjang hingga muat diduduki dua orang dewasa seperti mereka, terbuat dari besi yang di cat putih sangat kuat dan juga indah. Ayah Kyungsoo membuatnya karena merasa sedih anak tunggalnya tak bisa sering bermain seperti anak kebanyakan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo punya ayunan ini sebagai tempat bermain dihalaman._

 _Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan surai mereka, Jongin terus bercerita soal pengalaman berkemahnya. Disampingnya Kyungsoo menyandar dengan manja di lengannya yang kuat. Jongin meliriknya dengan senyuman dan menemukan Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terlelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jangan tidur disini, nanti kau masuk angin" Jongin membuka jaketnya, menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu sebelum menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya._

 _Diam-diam kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka, memandang Jongin dengan senyuman._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Anjing galak!"_

 _Tuding Kyungsoo pada seekor anjing berwarna hitam yang mengongong keras ke arah mereka._

 _Jongin segera berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo mencoba menutupinya dari pandangan si anjing._

 _"Tenanglah ada aku!"_

 _Teriaknya sok jago, padahal tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan._

 _Si anjing tampaknya tak senang pada mereka, dia terus menggeram dan mengeluarkan liur dari giginya yang tajam. Dia mengejar mereka dan mereka tak bisa bertahan lagi._

 _"Huaa!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo tahu betul, sahabatnya Jongin memiliki banyak penggemar di kampus. Stylenya yang cuek dan berantakan justru memberikan kesan sexy dan keren. Maka tak heran lagi jika Jongin sering di kerubuni para perempuan. Biasanya Jongin tak akan perduli namun terdapat gosip bahwa Jongin tengah dekat dengan salah satu kakak kelas mereka yang merupakan seorang ulzzang._

 _Sungguh sakit hati, Kyungsoo mendengarnya, nafsu makannya bahkan menurun. Walau masih remaja Kyungsoo sudah menyadari perasaannya yang terlampau dalam untuk Jongin lebih dari sahabat. Belum menyatakan perasaan saja Kyungsoo sudah patah hati._

 _Gadis bernama Irene itu terus memonopoli Jongin membuatnya sangat muak. Seperti sekarang ini, dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak (memaksa) Jongin mengantarnya ke toko buku._

 _"Jongin aku ingin pulang,"_

 _Kyungsoo merengek, dia sudah menunggu Jongin lama. Biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama dan Kyungsoo tak akan mengalah kali ini._

 _"Tapi Soo..." Jongin melirik Irene serbasalah._

 _"Kalau kau pulang bersamanya, aku tak mau menemui mu lagi." gadis bernama Irene mengeram marah. Alisnya berkerut_

 _Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin kuat. Ketakutan Jongin akan memilih Irene dan membiarkannya pulang sendirian._

 _"Maafkan aku Irene, Kyungsoo ingin pulang sekarang."_

 _Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah, dia selalu nomor satu dimata Jongin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo mematut diri didepan cermin, tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru muda sangat menawan menguatkan kesan suci dan polos padanya._

 _"Yah! Jangan pakai baju itu!" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan mengamuk._

 _Alis Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. "Kenapa? Kata Baekhyun aku terlihat manis."_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Jongin mencengkram rambutnya menunjukan betapa frustasinya dia namun Kyungsoo tak perduli. Jongin itu bossy dan tukang mengatur untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tak akan menurut. Dia suka memakai pakaian ini._

 _"Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Taehyun nanti sore, kami akan bermain di sungai Han" gumam Kyungsoo pelan namun mampu membuat Jongin berteriak panik._

 _"Aku ikut!"_

 _"Tidak! Taehyun bilang ini acara kami berdua." Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang._

 _Hidung Jongin berkedut. Jadi alasan Kyungsoo berdandan adalah untuk pergi bersama lelaki lain. Enak saja Jongin tak akan membiarkan._

 _"Aku tetap ikut!"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Setelah perdebatan mereka yang panjang akhirnya Kyungsoo mengusir Jongin pulang dengan paksaan. Dia kini tengah memakai sepatunya siap untuk berangkat jika saja Jongin tak menelpon._

 _"Kyungsoo?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat serak dan lemah. Kyungsoo berdebar khawatir akan keadaannya._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku sakit perut" gumam Jongin sambil meringis._

 _"Apa?! Kau makan apasih?! Tunggu aku akan segera kesana, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai oke"_

 _"Tapi Taehyun?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli, kamu harus sembuh dulu."_

 _Dia akan meninggalkan segalanya, jika Jongin yang dipertaruhkan. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin bahkan lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hahaha Kyungsoo si pendek."_

 _Anak-anak nakal dikelas sebelah selalu meledeknya entah karena matanya yang besar atau tubuhnya yang kecil._

 _"Huaa Jongin" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan berlari dan meminta perlindungan pada Jongin._

 _"Mati kalian mati." kemudian dia menendangi pantat mereka itu. Walau setelah itu Jongin akan dihukum karena melakukan kekerasan. Jongin tidak peduli dan tetap akan melindunginya dimanapun dan kapanpun Kyungsoo butuh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disaat mereka sudah legal mengendara mobil sendiri, Jongin akan menjadi supirnya dan tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo yang menyetir katanya dia tak mau Kyungsoo kelelahan. Di sela pekerjaan, di waktu luang. Mereka akan pergi bertamasya berdua. Melihat indahnya dunia bersama._

 _"Tidurlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai hm?" pinta Jongin setelah melirik Kyungsoo yang setengah mengantuk di sampingnya. Mereka tengah terjebak macet._

 _"Tidak aku akan menemanimu." si mungil tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya walau pada akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur juga._

 _Ditengah alam bawah sadarnya Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya basah sesuatu yang lembut menempel untuk beberapa saat._

 _Mata Kyungsoo terbuka, memandang Jongin dengan kebingungan yang ketara. "Kau menciumku?"_

 _"Eh hmm... yeah.."_

 _Wajah Jongin merah sekali mungkin dia tak menyangka akan ketahuan mencuri sebuah ciuman. Ia kira Kyungsoo akan marah namun nyatanya sahabatnya itu justru tersenyum senang. Tentu, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi._

 _Jongin menoleh, ikut tersenyum. Setelah saat itu mereka tak canggung lagi untuk saling mencium satu sama lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka mulai beranjak dewasa dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Dia tengah memasak untuk makan siangnya dan Jongin. Sahabatnya itu akan mampir untuk sekedar makan bersamanya setiap hari._

 _Suara pintu terbuka, senyum Kyungsoo mengembang sudah dapat menebak orang yang masuk ke apartemennya. Satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu kode sandi apartemennya hanya Jongin._

 _"Kyungsoo film ku berhasil!"_

 _Tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga spatulanya jatuh ke lantai. Mereka tertawa bersama dan Kyungsoo menikmati bagaimana Jongin memutar tubuhnya sesaat sebelum membawanya kedalam ciuman yang panjang._

 _"Syukurlah" bisik Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya penuh haru._

 _"Terimakasih Tuhan" Jongin menimpali, mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Soo-ya?" panggil Jongin, menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo lembut._

 _Mereka tidur bersama disuatu malam yang mencekam oleh badai. Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin untuk datang menemainya karena Kyungsoo takut sekali dengan suara petir. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung datang sepuluh menit kemudian._

 _"Hmm..." Kyungsoo bergumam, sibuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Dia tetep pada posisinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu yaitu memunggungi Jongin._

 _"Jangan jauh-jauh, mendekatlah."_

 _"Tidak"_

 _Tanpa perduli,_ _Jongin meraup tubuh Kyungsoo agar menempel di dadanya. "Nah begini lebih baik" dia menciumi pundak Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka._

 _"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya._

 _Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang dan ternyata Jongin sudah terlelap tak mendengar perkataannya sebelumnya. Sampai kapanpun perasaannya tak akan pernah tersampaikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika diterpa masalah, hanya Jongin tempat Kyungsoo mengadu. Seperti saat ini dia gagal dalam proyek perusahaan. Membuatnya harus menerima cacian oleh tim nya._

 _Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin yang lebar. Seiring dengan elusan lembut pada punggungnya. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja._

 _Untaian kata penenang dibisikan sang sahabat ke telinganya, berharap ia bangkit dan tak sehancur saat ini._

 _Pelukan erat pada tubuhnya yang mungil, seakan memberinya topangan untuk hidup._

 _Masalah yang sebelum nya membuatnya hancur.. kini terlupakan. Siring dengan adanya Jongin-sahabatnya. Disampingnya._

 _Namun ketika ia merasakan kecupan demi kecupan di puncuk kepalanya. Lelehan air mata kembali mengalir begitu saja. Membasahi pipi putihnya._

 _Seharusnya sepasang sahabat tidak seperti mereka._

 _._

.

.

.

Fragmen-fragmen masa lalu hilang berganti dengan Baekhyun yang memandangnya sendu.

"Maaf aku melamun" kata Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, jadi apa kau akan meminta maaf?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku tak mengerti padanya. Aku sangat mencintainya namun dia tidak." Kyungsoo menundukan kepala ragu.

"Percayalah padaku. Dia pun mencintaimu, perbuatannya selama ini sudah jelas. Entah apa alasannya menahan diri selama ini untuk tak mengikatmu dengan status lebih dari teman." Baekhyun berkata diplomatis. Dia tersenyum singkat sebelum menambahkan. "Walaupun begitu persahabatan kalian tak bisa berakhir seperti ini. Kau harus berusaha memaafkannya dan menyatakan cinta. Mungkin dia akan menerimamu?"

Baekhyun benar jika Jongin tak kunjung menyatakan cinta maka biarkan Kyungsoo yang menyatakannya lebih dulu.

"Terimakasih Baek"

.

.

.

.

"Restoran ini adalah favoritku,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum membiarkan Suho membukakan pintu untuknya. Sesuai janji sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Suho akan membicarakan mengenai pameran lukisan sambil makan bersama. Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela saling melemparkan senyuman jika saja Jongin tak masuk bersama seorang model dan artis ternama. Jung Soojung.

Senyum diwajah Kyungsoo luntur dan dunianya terasa hancur. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergulir tak mau memandang mereka. Dia mulai mengabaikan obrolannya dengan Suho dan memilih menundukan kepala, menguasai hatinya yang serasa dicengkam oleh tangan kasat mata.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara baritone Jongin memanggilnya entah sejak kapan Jongin dan Soojung sudah menghampirinya dan Suho. Berdiri di samping meja mereka dengan canggung. "Apa yang kau lakukan berduaan dengan lelaki ini" desisinya marah.

Jongin masih bisa marah padahal dia tak berkaca, dia pun membawa seorang perempuan bersamanya. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka saling cemburu seperti ini, toh mereka hanya teman?

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyuman.

"Kami makan bersama" Suho yang memilih menjawab, menyadari ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi. Tapi Jongin tampak tak senang ketika lelaki itu buka suara.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu" sinisnya. Maju selangkah siap menantang Junmyeon jika saja Soojung tak menahan lengannya.

Tatapan Kyungsoo membara memperhatikan kontak fisik mereka.

"Sudahlah Jongin-ssi. Kau mengenal mereka?" gadis itu berusaha menengahi dengan lembut.

Tatapan Jongin bergulir pada Kyungsoo. Memandangnya lekat. "Temanku."

Kata itu menghantam dada Kyungsoo, sangat keras hingga ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar sampai kapan pun Jongin hanya menganggapnya teman. Walau hatinya menjerit dan mengemis meminta balasan cinta.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya teman.

 **TBC**

Halo! Shinkyu hadir dengan ff baru. Tenang ini hanya twoshoot kok. Tadinya mau oneshoot tapi jadinya panjang banget T-T chapter ini aja udah panjang.

Jangan khawatir aku gak akan mengabaikan ff-ku yang lain. Semua butuh proses. Aku menulis sesuai ide dan ilham jika ide 'held hesteg' yang muncul maka aku akan langsung mengetik ff itu dan kalau 'my bad boy' pun begitu.

Sialnya malah muncul ide ff baru, jadi langsung aku tuangkan kedalam tulisan ini.

Ff ini sudah terlebih dulu saya upload di wattpad. Aku biasanya lebih cepat update di wattpad dari pada ffn, so kalau punya akunnya jangan lupa follow yaa. Shinkyu88

Semoga kalian suka. tolong sempatkan memberikan komentar setelah membaca karena respon kalian sangat berharga untukku dan membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan tulisan.

Terimakasih.


	2. Bab 2

Ps: sebaiknya yang sudah lupa dengan ff ini bisa baca lagi bagian satunya, supaya nyambung dan gak bingung.

.

Lebih baik baca di wattpad saja karena aku melengkapi dengan sedikit gambar dan video musik demi mendukung cerita. Shinkyu88 hanya saran : )

,

 _Selamat membaca_

.

.

.

.

 _Alat-alat pembersih telah diletakan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kini hanya tersisa papan tulis penuh coretan guru yang harus di bersihkan agar siap untuk dipakai lagi esok._

 _Tengah asik menghapus papan tulis itu tiba-tiba sahabatnya datang membawa minuman dingin. Untuk melepas dahaga setelah piket mereka._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, merasa tak keberatan. Setelah memastikan kelas beres, mereka pulang bersama dengan berjalan beriringan dikoridor sambil sesekali melempar tawa dan obrolan._

 _"Kyungsoo, ku pikir Jongin menyukaimu" Baekhyun merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dan memberikan tatapan menggoda._

 _Tersipu malu, Kyungsoo menyelipkan surai pendeknya kebelakang telinga. "Uh kau yakin?"_

 _Bukan rahasia umum jika Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo secara spesial bahkan lebih dari semua pacar lakukan. Jongin mengantar jemput Kyungsoo setiap hari, kemanapun, kapanpun, membelikannya es cream, suka memandang Kyungsoo diam-diam dan yang terparah dia pun suka mencuri ciuman di pipi. Masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa Kyungsoo sebutkan karena jika harus dijabarkan mungkin satu buku tidaklah cukup._

 _Tentu saja setiap perlakuan manis itu mengakibatkan perasaan Kyungsoo makin tumbuh dan berkembang. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tak jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin._

 _Tingkah Jongin yang tak ditutupi disadari oleh semua orang teman-teman, guru bahkan orang tua mereka namun sayangnya justru Jongin sendiri, yang tak mau mengakui._

 _Sebenarnya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja akan fakta itu selama ini, hingga saat dia ingin ke kelas Jongin untuk mengajaknya makan siang Kyungsoo merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kali._

 _"Jongin kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo kan?!" suara bass Chanyeol selalu bisa Kyungsoo kenali. Kemudian tawa dari beberapa orang menyusul disertai siulan dan guyonan menggoda lain._

 _Dibalik tembok Kyungsoo mengkerut menunggu jawaban Jongin dengan antisipasi tinggi. Jantungnya bertalu-talu menghantam dadanya gugup._

 _Suara tawa Jongin yang melengking menghantarkan rasa hangat namun semua itu sirna tatkala jawaban yang Jongin lontarkan memukul telak relung hati dan meruntuhkan semua harapan yang dipupuk selama ini._

 _"Tentu saja, tidak."_

 _Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak dan meremat seragam sekolahnya, matanya mulai basah, tak sanggup menahan desakan air mata._

 _Teman-teman Jongin berteriak tak percaya, beberapa kembali tertawa seakan mencemooh Kyungsoo yang tengah mencuri dengar, bersembunyi di luar kelas mereka._

 _"Kami cuma teman kok"_

 _suara Jongin yang biasa mampu menenangkan kini justru memberikan sengatan nyeri. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar dan dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk lari._

 _Lari... menyelamatkan diri dari luka._

 _Pergi dari cinta pertamanya._

 _Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo mencoba berhenti berharap lagi, mengubur cintanya dalam-dalam hingga menyakiti diri sendiri._

 _Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa akan status mereka tetapi ketika Jongin kembali menawarkan pelukan hangat, berbagi kecupan mesra dan elusan sayang dikepala, rasa yang Kyungsoo tahan malah meluap dengan lancang._

 _Jongin sudah menganggapnya sahabat dari kecil semestinya Kyungsoo paham akan status yang tak bisa diubah itu namun lagi-lagi sampai kini, mereka beranjak dewasa. Rasa sakit itu tak pernah terbiasa untuknya. Sakit itu tak bisa Kyungsoo usir pergi juga._

 _Nyeri itu kian mengaga, menyakiti Kyungsoo tak terkira._

 **.**

 **.**

 **We're not Friend**

 **©Shinkyu**

 **Kaisoo Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, kita ke restoran lain saja." Kyungsoo memilih beranjak, Kabur. Sama seperti dulu. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa sakit hati yang selalu Jongin berikan.

Dipenuhi rasa bingung dan canggung karena tatapan marah Jongin serta raut sedih Kyungsoo membuat Suho serba salah, dia mengangguk begitu saja, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sementara wajah Jongin sudah sangat merah menahan amarah, bagaikan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau pikir akan kemana dengannya hah?!" intonasi Jongin naik satu okaf, beberapa pengunjung lain bahkan mulai menengok ke arah mereka, mencari asal suara.

Tangan Jongin mencengkram pergelangan Kyungsoo, sangat kuat hingga Kyungsoo merasa tulangnya akan remuk sebentar lagi.

"Jongin! Lepaskan!" susah payah Kyungsoo memberontak namun Jongin bagaikan patung, tak bergerak seincipun. Kekuatannya jauh diatas Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi—"

"DIAM!"

Jongin berteriak memotong perkataan Suho yang tampak akan menengahi. Suaranya yang menggelegar juga mampu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kini mereka sukses mencuri perhatian seisi restoran Italia itu. Menyadari banyaknya pasang mata yang mengintimidasi juga beberapa jepretan kamera Soojung yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun dia merupakan publik figur diantara para lelaki yang tengah bersitegang tersebut. Pasti Soojung yang paling merugi akan keributan ini.

"Jongin." gadis cantik itu menarik tangan Jongin yang bebas. Tatapan matanya ketakutan dan diliputi ke cemasan yang luar biasa. Karirnya bisa dalam masalah jika dia terlibat skandal buruk.

Jongin balas memandang Soojung, paham akan ketakutan yang tersirat dari mimik gadis itu membuat rasa ibanya sedikit terketuk. Perlahan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo terlepas begitu saja dan membiarkan Soojung menggengam tangannya.

Tidak mengetahui perbuatan reflek itu memberikan perih yang tak terkira di perasaan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk memegang tangannya bekas cengkraman Jongin dengan senyum kecut.

"Gwenchana?" Suho menyentuh bahunya khawatir. Menyadari kepedulian Suho Kyungsoo tak bisa membendung air mata yang mati-matian dia tahan. Dia menggeleng, mengambil tasnya cepat dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dia tak akan pernah menunjukan seberapa lemah dia didepan Jongin dan kekasih wanitanya itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin terkejut luar biasa, hendak menyusul Kyungsoo namun Suho menahannya.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu dan Kyungsoo" tatapan mata Suho yang biasa sopan dan ramah kini tampak dingin, tak bersahabat.

Alis Jongin berkerut tak nyaman dengan tangan Suho di tubuhnya, dia menepis Suho dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan dan enyahlah."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." komentar Suho tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menantang.

Suho tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau yang harus melepaskan dan enyah dari kehidupan Kyungsoo, bukan aku." dia membalikan kata-kata Jongin sebelumnya dengan telak.

"Berkacalah, kau hanya bisa menyakitinya saja." Suho lantas pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tertohok akan ucapannya.

Jongin akan menyusul mereka namun Soojung lagi-lagi menahan lengannya.

"Jongin, antar aku pulang"

Sial, kenapa sih dia ditahan terus? Niat ingin marah diurungkan saat dilihatnya netra Soojung sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata. Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Disatu sisi ingin menyusul Kyungsoo namun dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Soojung begitu saja. Apa lagi banyak yang sudah mengambil gambar mereka. Setidaknya Jongin harus mengantarkan gadis itu dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah."

Suho meletakan secangkir teh hangat dihadapan Kyungsoo, sebelumnya dia menemukan pemuda mungil itu di salah satu taman tak jauh dari restoran, sedang duduk dan menumpahkan air mata sendirian. Akhirnya Suho menyarankan untuk pindah ke apartemen miliknya karena letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Sehingga Kyungsoo bisa puas menangis atau bersedih sesuka hati tanpa di perhatikan oleh orang lain.

"Sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Suho penasaran tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Jemari Kyungsoo saling meremas melampiaskan keresahan. Dia menundukan kepala enggan beradu pandang. "Namanya Kim Jongin, dia te-manku."

Alis Suho berkerut, seolah tak setuju akan perkataan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan "Aku melihat luka dalam dirimu." Suho membantah yakin. "Mengapa sepasang teman bisa seperti kalian?"

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, hyung." dia mengelak dengan suara pelan.

"Kyungsoo, ekpresi terlukamu sama sepertiku saat memergoki pacarku ketahuan selingkuh dulu."

Kyungsoo tak membantah juga tak berani membenarkan.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Sengatan nyeri dimatanya sungguh menyakitkan, mati-matian lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tak menangis lagi. Mengingat kembali cintanya yang tanpa harapan untuk Jongin.

"Tapi dia tak cinta aku, hyung. Apa yang harusku lakukan?" tanyanya lemah, tak berdaya.

"Kupikir kau salah, dia pasti memiliki perasaan juga padamu." sangah Suho, mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu rapuh itu mencoba memberinya dukungan.

"Itu bukan cinta, mungkin hanya kepeduliannya sebagai sahabat."

Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras. Jikalau memang cinta Jongin pasti akan menjadikannya pacar sejak dulu, tidak membiarkan hubungan mereka tanpa kejelasan sampai sekarang.

"Hei, dia cemburu saat melihatmu bersamaku"

Suho teringat kembali saat dia mengantar Kyungsoo kemarin juga ketika mereka di restoran sebelumnya. Sikap Jongin kasar sekali padanya bahkan seakan tak mau repot-repot menutupi rasa tak suka padanya.

Sorot mata Kyungsoo meredup. "Aku tidak yakin hyung, jika dia cinta seharusnya dia menjadikanku pacarnya saja. Tapi dia hanya ingin kami berteman." gumamnya bingung.

"Entahlah alasannya, namun aku yakin dia menyukaimu juga." Suho mengacak rambut pendek Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, semangatnya sedikit bangkit akibat ucapan Suho. Dia menata kembali rambutnya kemudian selintas ingatan akan tujuan mereka makan bersama teringat lagi.

"Maaf makan siang kita jadi berantakan. Oh jadi bagaimana soal pameran lukisan besok? Sebenarnya mengapa kau harus mengajakku?"

"Begini pameran lukisan itu milik mantan kekasihku—" Suho mendesah tak rela. Pandangannya menerawang, mulai bercerita. "—dan aku diundang, ternyata mendekati hari H kami malah putus. Tadinya tak ingin datang tapi aku tak mau menjadi pengecut yang kabur dari kenyataan."

Pekataan Suho mengigatkan akan dirinya yang selalu kabur dari masalah dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tertohok memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu gunanya aku apa? Memang mengapa kau putus dengannya?"

"Harga diriku akan jatuh jika datang sendiri sementara dia bersama pendampingnya" Suho memutar bola mata.

Kening Kyungsoo bekerut merasa heran. "Tunggu, secepat itu dia mempunyai penggantimu?"

"Kyungsoo bukankah sudah kubilang, ekpresi wajahmu yang terluka saat melihat Jongin dan gadis tadi itu mencerminkan aku? Karena pacarku selingkuh."

"Maaf" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa."

"Um, jadi aku akan pura-pura jadi pacarmu?" Kyungsoo kembali memastikan.

"Hm, hanya semalam" balas Suho agar Kyungsoo tak keberatan. Tiba-tiba sebuh ide terlintas dalam kepalanya. "Ah ini pas sekali."

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita membuka mata Jongin secara paksa? Bukan dalam maksud sebenarnya tapi kita sadarkan dia akan perasaannya?" tawar Suho antusias.

"Aku tak mengerti"

Perkataan Suho terlalu berbelit-belit dan memiliki makna yang sulit.

Suho mendengus. "Begini terkadang orang akan menyadari seberapa berharganya pasangan mereka saat kehilangan. Kau harus pura-pura berpacaran denganku didepan Jongin juga agar dia cemburu dan menyadari perasaannya untukmu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku telah berbohong padanya kalau kau calon suamiku"

Malu-malu Kyungsoo mengakui. Kemarin dia sangat marah dan dikuasai emosi sehingga melontarkan perkataan begitu saja.

Suho mendelik. "Pantas saja, Jongin seakan siap menghabisiku di restoran tadi." kini dia tahu alasan mengapa Jongin seperti akan membunuhnya dalam sekali pandang.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa hyung? bukan kah aku jadi memanfaatkanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya tak enak. Dia sebenarnya tak mau merepotkan Suho apalagi masalah cinta seperti ini. Sungkan rasanya. Terlebih sikap Jongin terkadang kekanakan dan kasar sekali. Suho bisa habis dipukuli jika berbuat macam-macam.

"Tidak, aku juga memanfaatkanmu kok. Kita saling membantu

" Suho tersenyum pengertian, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lagi. Walau baru akrab dengan Kyungsoo dia sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Pemuda mungil itu sangat kaku namun memiliki sisi menggemaskan tanpa dia sadari.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu hyung" Kyungsoo balas tersenyum hingga bibirnya berbentuk hati.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh oke?"

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, tak sabar untuk memulai rencana mereka.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri didepan rumah mewahnya, memandang sang pria dengan rona bahagia. Tak sia-sia dia mengajak Jongin makan bersama dan meskipun harus terlibat diantara pertengkaran Jongin, Soojung sama sekali tak keberatan jikalau Jongin akan mengantarnya pulang seperti ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Jongin-ssi."

"Bukan masalah. Oh ya, aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi." Jongin tersenyum sungkan bagaimanapun Soojung artis yang telah bekerja sama dengannya. Sebelumnya mereka memiliki hubungan profesional yang baik. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah, kini malah meninggalkan kesan buruk. Apa boleh buat, cemburu memang kerap kali membutakannya.

Soojung tersenyum malu-malu, dia gadis yang berfikiran sederhana tak mau berburuk sangka akan kejadian di restoran sebelumnya.

"Gwenchana, kita bisa makan bersama lain kali." ujarnya menenangkan sambil merapihkan surai panjangnya kebelakang telinga.

Sorot mata Jongin menjadi datar. Paham betul maksud tersirat gadis itu. Dia harus memutus harapannya sebelum perasaan Soojung berkembang makin jauh.

"Soojung, ku rasa tak akan ada lagi lain kali. Aku pergi."

Dia membalikan tubuhnya begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada tiap gadis yang dekat dengannya. Menyingkirkan mereka sebelum perasaan tumbuh tak semestinya. Jongin dengan mudah bisa membuang mereka tanpa menoleh lagi, namun pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya, yang mengisi ruang kosong selama bertahun-tahun dalam dada. Tak bisa tergantikan atau dihapuskan walau ribuan kali mencoba.

"A-pa?" Soojung menganga, terkejut luar biasa mendapatkan perlakuan kurang menyenangkan seperti ini. Jongin tak mau mereka berhubungan lagi? Yang benar saja. Bahkan para aktor atau idol sekalipun mengejarnya namun mengapa Jongin sedikitpun tak tertarik padanya?

Padahal dari dulu Soojung sudah berusaha menarik hati sutradara muda itu. Bersikap manis dan memberikan perhatian lebih, tetap saja Jongin selalu membangun dinding pembatas yang tak bisa Soojung lewati.

Mungkin kali ini Soojung harus menyerah, mendapatkan Jongin sama dengan mustahil dan sia-sia saja.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin mengemudi dengan sembrono, dia bahkan hampir menabrak penyebrang jika tidak memiliki reflek mengerem yang baik.

Raga Jongin disana namun angan berkelana, memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak mau mengangkat satu pun telpon darinya.

Dia membenturkan kening ke kemudi dan mencengram stirnya dengan frustasi. Sehancur apapun Jongin saat ini, Jongin masih sulit mengakui bahwa perasaannya telah berlabuh pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Berat hati lelaki itu pergi kembali bekerja lagi walau fikiran dan hati tak sejalan mengiringi. Dia harus tetap melanjutkan hidup meskipun sebagian dari hati ingin bertemu dan mendekap sahabatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau memandanginya hampir satu jam."

Suara Taemin menyadarkan Jongin dari kegiatannya memandangi foto Kyungsoo di layar ponselnya.

"Hey, kau datang?" sapa Jongin canggung, tertangkap basah. Semoga Taemin tidak berfikiran dia orang mesum karena terus melihat foto Kyungsoo.

Taemin mengangguk singkat dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Dia memanggil bartender untuk memesan segelas alkohol dengan kadar rendah. Tak mau beresiko mabuk karena Taemin mengemudi mobil sendiri.

"Tak biasanya kau datang ke tempat seperti ini bro."

Dari ekor matanya Taemin melihat beberapa botol yang dapat dipastikan milik Jongin. Walau begitu tampaknya Jongin belum mabuk berat. Tak heran sejak kuliah Jongin memang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Taemin menyadari Jongin bukan orang yang membuang waktunya ke bar untuk minum apalagi mencari perempuan. Jongin tipe berambisi memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik dan apalagi Kyungsoo; sahabat dekat Jongin itu terobsesi dengan kesehatan tubuh, maka Jongin tak diperbolehkan untuk minum walau satu gelas. Terkecuali pada moment tertentu yang mengharuskan mereka untuk minum bersama atau jangan-jangan Jongin begini karena Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo kan?" tebak Taemin telak.

Mendengar nama orang yang terus mengusiknya, kepala Jongin terangkat. Dia tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit.

Disini Jongin sendiri meratapi nasib sementara mungkin disana Kyungsoo tengah bersama calon suaminya, bercanda dan memikirkan masa depan mereka dengan suka cita.

Lelaki tan melepaskan tawa dipaksakan, menertawai jalan hidupnya yang tak akan lagi sama. Baru sehari Kyungsoo menjauh dan pergi namun rasanya Jongin siap untuk mati.

"Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Sorot mata Taemin berubah prihatin. Menghantam telak perasaan Jongin, ya.. dia memang patut di kasihani.

Botol ke tiganya Jongin tegak lagi hingga cairan mengandung alkohol tinggi itu tumpah keluar membasahi leher hingga kemejanya tetapi Jongin terlihat sama sekali tak peduli.

"...dan Kyungsoo," Lanjut Jongin menahan desakan untuk menangis. "Dia marah padaku, dia tak mau aku menemuinya lagi." bisiknya sedih, bagikan sudah tak memiliki harapan hidup lagi.

"Jongin." panggil Taemin sendu, ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Mereka berteman sejak kuliah walau tak seakrab seperti bagaimana hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka kerap kali hangout bersama.

Setiap bertemu, Jongin selalu membicarakan Kyungsoo. Tentang bagaimana lelaki itu yang memasak makanan sama tiap hari jumat. Bagaimana senyumnya yang berbentuk hati atau senandung merdu Kyungsoo saat dia mandi.

Pancaran mata Jongin dulu sangat bahagia. Taemin dapat merasakan tiap senyuman dan tawa dari tiap tutur katanya ketika bercerita segala tentang Kyungsoonya.

Perasaan Jongin sudah Taemin sadari dari semua tingkah lakunya. Terlihat jelas sekali, apalagi Jongin terus memandang Kyungsoo dengan cara berbeda, bagaikan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga.

Maka dari itu Taemin mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam karena belum sempat dia berjuang mendapatkan hati Jongin, Taemin tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum dia dapat mencoba.

Rasa cintanya sudah ia relakan dari lama, kini berganti dengan kasih sayang sebagai teman semata. Taemin bahagia jika Jongin pun bahagia walau bukan karena dia alasannya namun sampai saat ini mengapa mereka tak kunjung bersama juga?

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Bagaimanapun Taemin sudah merelakan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Dia takkan membiarkan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo malah hancur seperti ini.

"Berulang kali." sahut Jongin, tertawa miris. Dia menegak minuman keras lagi terus menerus hingga tandas.

"Hentikan bodoh!" Taemin merebut botol itu kesal. "Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu! Cepat telpon saja dia sekarang!"

"Tapi—"

"Telpon lagi." potong Taemin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jongin membuang nafasnya kemudian mengambil smartphone di dalam saku jeans yang ia kenakan. Dia menuruti menelpon Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi tak Kyungsoo angkat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taemin harap-harap cemas.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Pundaknya menurun lelah.

"Sekali lagi"

"Tae—"

"Ayo Jongin!" dia mendorong ponsel Jongin lagi, menolak untuk menyerah demi kebahagiaan Jongin sendiri.

Tanpa bisa menolak Jongin kembali menelpon Kyungsoo lagi dan entah keberuntungan dari mana Kyungsoo menjawabnya setelah deringan kedua.

"Halo?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut mampu melumerkan hati Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu menutup wajahnya terharu bahwa Kyungsoo masih mau berbicara dengannya setelah tindakan dan perkataannya yang egois dan kekanakan.

"Kyungsoo? A-ku—" Jongin melirik Taemin meminta pertolongan.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum bagaikan seorang ayah yang lega melihat anaknya berhasil.

Sebenarnya terlalu banyak yang ingin Jongin sampaikan hingga dia bingung sendiri untuk memulai dari mana.

Haruskah diawali dengan; _bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Apakah kau makan dengan baik?_

 _Aku minta maaf._

 _dan aku mencintaimu._

Andaikan bisa Jongin utarakan. Andaikan Jongin tidak takut menjalin hubungan. Mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah untuk mereka.

"Halo, kau disana Jongin?"

Suara merdu yang syarat akan perhatian itu selalu mampu menghangatkan kebekuan dalam dada. Jongin bertahan sekuat tenaga, berusaha membendung air mata.

"Jongin kau mendengarku?"

 _Kyungsoo aku minta maaf._

Wajah terluka Kyungsoo direstoran terbayang lagi, mencengkram kuat dadanya.

 _Aku minta maaf, membuatmu bersedih._

 _Aku mencintaimu, tolong dengarlah perasaanku._

 _Maafkan aku._

"Kyung—"

"Jongin, aku sedang bersama dengan Suho hyung. Jadi jangan menelpon lagi. Kau mengganggu."

Hatinya kemudian jatuh, tak terselamatkan. Hancur menjadi kepingan kecil yang tak bisa lagi di satukan. Seiring dengan panggilan yang diputuskan bersamaan dengan musnahnya semua harapan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Taemin langsung merangkul pundaknya setelah Jongin menatap smartphonenya putus asa. "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan besok, jangan menyerah."

Tetapi ketika besok tiba dan waktu perlahan meninggalkannya. Persahabatan mereka tak kunjung membaik juga. Kyungsoo sulit ditemui seakan sengaja menghindari. Sudah berkali-kali Jongin menunggu di depan apartemen namun Kyungsoo tetap tak terlihat juga. Entah dimana dia bersembunyi, akhirnya Jongin harus kembali pulang dengan berat hati.

Dimalam hari Jongin sengaja datang lagi, bersembunyi di sudut gelap lorong apartemen Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dengan mengendap-ngendap, berusaha keras memasuki apartemennya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Melihat usaha keras Kyungsoo untuk berusaha lari darinya membuat hati Jongin nyeri. Memang seberapa fatal kesalahannya hingga Kyungsoo tak mau melihatnya lagi? Jongin tak terima jika seperti ini.

Dia akan memaksa Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen itu hingga sosok Suho datang menyusul Kyungsoo, dengan jasnya yang mewah dan rambut yang tertata rapih khas eksekutif muda. Menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka apartemennya dengan kegembiraan yang tersirat. Dia tersenyum lebar menyambut Suho, mata bulat berbinarnya tenggelam oleh pipinya yang tembam.

Dulu senyum itu hanya ditunjukan padanya kini Jongin harus rela membagi dengan orang lain. Dia mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih menahan diri untuk tak berbuat bodoh dengan menghajar Suho saat ini. Kyungsoo pasti akan membencinya selamanya jika menghancurkan wajah rupawan calon suaminya itu.

Jongin berdecih.

Semua rencananya untuk balas dendam pada Suho sirna saat Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Dia mengenakan jas putih dan hitam, rambutnya ditata keatas. Manis sekali. Jongin mengumpat lagi.

Suho mengulurkan tangan dan sialnya Kyungsoo langsung menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati.

 _Memang mereka pangeran dan tuan putri apa?_

Jongin melotot marah pada tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Suho melontarkan kata-kata yang tak bisa Jongin dengar jelas.

Jongin tak melepaskan pandangan sampai mereka tiba di depan mobil Suho. Seperti lelaki gentle Suho membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terkikik genit. Memandang Suho dari balik bulu matanya, tersipu malu.

 _What the fu*k, demi celana dalam monggu. Apa-apaan sih sikap itu?!_

Saat mobil mereka melaju pergi, Jongin tak kuasa menahan diri. Dia mencengkram rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus melihat kebelakang tepatnya pada bangunan apartemen yang mulai mengecil. Senyum geli tak kunjung hilang, mengembang di bibirnya mengingat kembali tingkah bodoh Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau lihat itu?" Suho tertawa, meliriknya geli.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala.

Memangnya Jongin kira Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui bahwa dia bersembunyi? Tubuh atletis Jongin terlalu besar untuk disembunyikan. Tentu saja dia menyadari sehingga memilih memulai menjalankan rencana, berakting romantis dengan Suho.

"Kurasa kita berhasil hyung" ujar Kyungsoo senang, mengingat kembali bagaimana raut kesal Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Jongin seterganggu itu sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar mengemaskan dan sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Kyungsoo bahagia sekali, menyadari bahwa dia memiliki efek sebesar itu pada Jongin.

"Apa kataku!" Suho mengangkat dagunya bangga dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Dasar Menyebalkan.

"Berapa lama kita dipameran?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya sampai Yixing melihat kita, setelah itu kita akan pulang. Mungkin tidak sampai dua jam."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat jahil. "Jadi mantanmu bernama Yixing?"

"Hentikan" Suho menggerutu.

.

.

.

Semua lukisan itu sangat indah, walau ada beberapa yang abstrak dan tak Kyungsoo pahami. Coretan dalam kanfas dan perpaduan warna sungguh memanjakan mata. Meskipun pengetahuan Kyungsoo soal seni terbilang nol dia merasa bahwa karya Yixing luar biasa.

Sebuah lukisan, menggambarkan sosok anak kecil dengan air mata mengalir indah menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo berhenti melihat-lihat dan memilih fokus pada lukisan itu membiarkan Suho pergi mengambilkannya minum.

"Hei."

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget, sosok lelaki memakai jas elegan tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau mengemaskan sekali, pantas Suho memacarimu sekarang." komentar orang asing itu ramah, berdiri disamping Kyungsoo ikut mengagumi lukisan.

"E-m ku-rasa begitu."

Kedatangan sosok itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo terlebih topik pembicaraan yang dia angkat mengenai Suho tak pernah Kyungsoo sangka. Kyungsoo bahkan bingung harus berespon seperti apa.

"Aku Yixing. Suho pasti sudah bercerita padamu." gumam Yixing terus menatap lukisannya kosong.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, dia melangkah mundur. Kaget dan tak menyangka Yixing justru menyapanya ramah. Kyungsoo kira saat dia setuju untuk mendampingi Suho ke pesta Yixing, Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan hinaan atau cacian kasar namun Yixing malah beramah tamah dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?" Yixing tertawa geli. "Tenang lah aku takkan berkata kasar apalagi sampai memukulmu."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya dia kebanyakan nonton drama.

"Aku kekasih Suho yang baru." ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut. Mungkin Yixing bersikap baik padanya karena tidak melihat Suho datang bersamanya tadi.

Yixing meliriknya sekilas. "Aku tahu kok." dia berespon singkat. "Tidak apa-apa, asal Suho bahagia dengan pilihannya sekarang. Aku tak keberatan. Lagi pula aku tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya, jadi tidak pantas jika harus marah atau membencimu."

"Ah" Kyungsoo mengusap lehernya sungkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebaik ini? Jika dia diposisi Yixing dan Jongin yang membawa pacar barunya mungkin Kyungsoo akan melototi pacar Jongin itu hingga matanya keluar.

"Lalu pacar baru mu mana?" rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memukul mulutnya yang kelepasan bertanya. Lancang sekali dia, oh ya ampun.

Yixing terkekeh dan menggeleng sendu. "Tidak pernah ada pacar baru, sebenarnya Suho salah paham namun dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku" ungkapnya dengan suara lirih.

Sepertinya Yixing bicara jujur, Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut sedih dalam setiap untaian kata yang Yixing ucapkan. Menujukan seberapa menyesal dia atas apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo membenarkan dalam hati walau Suho baik hati terkadang dia terlalu sombong untuk mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, tidak suka dibantah dan paling menjaga harga dirinya. Karena itu pula lah alasan keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Tetapi, jika memang ini jalan terbaik untuk kami, aku tak keberatan kok, sungguh." tambah Yixing dengan senyuman tulus. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya mencelos.

"Yixing kemari sebentar" seorang wanita berpakaian resmi memanggil pria itu dan Yixing langsung mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi Yixing menoleh padanya menyesal. "Maaf aku lupa bertanya namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung menyambut jabat tangan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang mengenalmu, Kyungsoo" balas Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Setelah ini tolong jaga Suho untukku" tambahnya dan berlalu.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Yixing, menahannya agar tak pergi dulu. "Tidak seperti itu.. A-aku" dia merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Karena jalan cinta Yixing dan Suho tidak benar jika harus berakhir seperti ini. Lagi pula Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat Yixing memintanya menjaga Suho seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo hanya pacar palsu yang memanfaatkan keberadaan Suho untuk kepentingannya juga.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" suara Suho memutus perkataan dan perdebatan batin Kyungsoo.

"Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar." jawab Yixing pelan enggan memandang Suho. Dia memilih memusatkan perhatian pada Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil kartu nama miliknya dan meletakan di atas telapak tangan si mungil. "Jika ada yang ingin kamu katakan, hubungi saja aku" lantas pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Suho berdua.

Sempat Kyungsoo lihat, Yixing melirik Suho diam-diam sebelum membalikan badan. Selepas kepergian Yixing, Suho pun tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan mantannya itu dengan sorot rindu yang tersirat.

Senyum Kyungsoo tersungging, menyadari satu hal. Mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Rahasia!" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yah! Tidak sopan, aku bosmu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, meletakan kartu nama Yixing di dadanya.

.

.

.

Dokumen diatas meja kerjanya sudah menumpuk bagikan sebuah gunung. Kyungsoo melotot begitu Suho yang kembali datang dan meletakan setupuk dokumen baru.

"Hyung..." rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Panggil aku sajangnim jika di kantor!" perintah Suho galak. "Kerjakan ini dan jangan membantah."

Kyungsoo meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lesu. Suho bagaikan tengah menghukumnya karena tak mau bercerita mengenai pembicaraan dengan Yixing seminggu lalu.

Waktu terus saja berlalu, sejak pertemuan tak mengenakan di restoran dan Jongin yang bersembunyi di luar apartemen. Kyungsoo tak melihat Jongin lagi. Memang Kyungsoo tak mau mengangkat panggilan dan kini Jongin pun tampaknya berhenti mencoba menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Mungkin lelaki itu telah menyerah dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memang pantas dibuang. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika kau membuang nafas seperti itu kau akan cepat mati."

"Kamjagya!" Kyungsoo menekan dadanya, shock saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang bangku yang ia duduki.

"Aku kesini karena penasaran, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Jongin dan rencanamu, berjalan lancarkan?"

Kebiasaan Baekhyun, suka sekali mengajaknya bicara bahkan saat masih jam kerja mereka. Untung saja Suho sudah pergi setelah meletakan dokumen kerjaan untuknya.

Mengenai rencana, Baekhyun sudah tahu. Kyungsoo menceritakannya karena kata Baekhyun dia adalah shipper Kaisoo nomor satu harus selalu up to date mengenai perkembangan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun kasian pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena mereka sama-sama Jomblo. Tidak memiliki masa depan cerah sepertinya.

"Ya.. Tidak ada kemajuan signifikan. Jongin malah tak menghubungiku. Tapi aku tetap saja diantar jemput oleh Suho hyung. Aku mulai merasa tak enak merepotkannya terus. Sepertinya aku menyerah saja"

"Yah" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo keras. Menyadarkannya agar tak mudah putus asa dan tebal muka pada Suho. Sesekali bos mereka itu memang perlu dimanfaatkan.

"Jangan berhenti bodoh, aku yakin Jongin sedang sekarat karena merindukanmu. Sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat Jongin makin cemburu." Baekhyun mengelus dagunya memasang mode berfikir.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban tangan bar-bar Baekhyun. "Entahlah." sahutnya sambil meringis.

"Ah! Kita akan makan bersama hari minggu kan?! Kau bisa bawa Suho hyung dan bermesraan di depan Jongin!"

Kelompok pertemanan mereka, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun kerap kali merencanakan menghabiskan weekend bersama walau cuma sekedar menonton film dan makan siang. Menjaga agar ikatan pertemanan tak putus akibat kesibukan. Minggu ini rencananya mereka akan berkumpul, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, menurut info katanya Sehun akan membawa pacarnya yang baru.

Kyungsoo meringis, jika nanti dia bersama Suho, Sehun dan pacar barunya dan Baekhyun tentu saja dengan Chanyeol, mereka bahkan sudah menikah. Lalu Jongin? Sendirian?

Membayangkan saja Kyungsoo sudah tak tega. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Biar saja. Anggap sebagai hukuman karena Jongin itu raja pemberi harapan palsu dan suka mengantungkan perasaannya dari kecil.

.

.

.

Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar Jongin, mendapati pria tan itu tengah merokok.

"Yah!"

Syuting mereka memang sudah rampung dan karena itu pula Jongin langsung menghilang begitu saja. Sulit dihubungi bahkan tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya di kantor.

"Kemana saja? Sulit sekali menghubungimu"

Jongin menunjuk mengunakan dagunya, terlalu malas bicara. Ke arah ponselnya yang hacur, berantakan kini hanya tersisa serpihan kecil. Agar mencegahnya menelpon Kyungsoo terus menerus seperti seorang maniak.

Sehun menganga, tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran sahabatnya.

Kumpulan asap mengantung rendah di kamar yang kacau balau, tumpukan pakaian berceceran di mana-mana dan makanan instan berserakan dilantai. Sehun mendapati adanya beberapa makanan basi di samping tempat tidur. Dia hampir muntah.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" decaknya kesal. Mengambil rokok yang tengah Jongin hisap dan melemparnya ke asbak. "Hentikan!"

Sehun tahu Jongin kerap kali merokok jika sedang stress namun itu sudah lama sekali. Hampir empat tahun lalu.

Tanpa perduli Jongin mengambil satu batang rokok lagi. "Pergilah" pintanya pelan kembali menghisap rokoknya acuh.

Sehun menggeram. "Terserah! Tapu kau tidak lupakan? Hari minggu nanti kita akan makan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lain."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tiduran mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun menjadi sedikit bereaksi dengan menegakan tubuhnya. "Kyungsoo?" ulangnya antusias.

"Luhan ingin bertemu karena kalian teman baikku dan katanya Kyungsoo akan membawa pacarnya juga."

Alis Jongin berkerut tak suka. "Apa?" desisnya tajam.

"Entahlah, maka dari itu kau harus datang"

Jongin meremas rokok ditangan, tidak perduli bila sumbu api rokok tersebut membakarnya. Dadanya sudah terlanjur panas mendengar Kyungsoo berani membawa Suho di pertemuan pertemanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau harus datang bersamaku! Ingatlah rencana kita"

Ditempat lain Kyungsoo terus merengek pada Suho melalui telpon.

"Do Kyungsoo hari minggu adalah saatnya aku beristirahat." di sebrang sambungan Suho menggerutu.

"Ayolah hyung!"

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya tak percaya, teganya Suho memutuskan panggilan begitu saja! Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Dering ponselnya tak juga berhenti, Suho mengerang mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia mengangkat panggilan Kyungsoo dengan setengah hati.

"Hyung, tolong!" teriakan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Suho.

"Apa?"

"Cepat ke cafe di sebrang kantor, ada Jongin. Tolong aku Jongin memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya!" celoteh Kyungsoo sambil sesekali histeris.

Secepat kilat Suho mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja. Dia bahkan tersandung kakinya sendiri saat hendak memakai sepatu. "Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit"

Begitu tiba Suho malah mendapati Kyungsoo tengah minum cofee di salah satu meja dengan santai.

"Do Kyungsoo apa-apaan ini? Dimana Jongin?"

Bahu Suho menurun lemas. Dia memperkirakan akan dihadapkan dengan keributan dimana Jongin sedang mengamuk mengacak-acak isi cafe. Namun nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya menipunya.

"Duduklah dulu aku akan memesankanmu minum" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. Tidak perduli dengan keringat yang membasahi kening atasannya itu dan juga penampilannya yang berantakan. Dia memesankan Suho jus agar bisa mendinginkan emosinya.

Suho mengetukan jemarinya di meja tak sabaran. Menunggu Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Kyungsoo malah asik bermain ponsel, entah chating dengan siapa.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika orang itu datang, kau harus mendengarkan tanpa menotong penjelasanmya." ancam Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho bingung. Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Berjanjilah!" Kyungsoo menyentak tak sabaran. Makin membuat Suho heran. Suho tahu bawahannya itu memang kerap kali bersikap aneh namun sekarang Suho sama sekali tak memiliki titik terang tujuan Kyungsoo membawanya ke sini.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." putus Suho pada akhirnya sambil merapihkan kembali jaket yang ia kenakan. Langkah kakinya sontak terhenti begitu kehadiran orang yang paling ia rindukan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yixing?" panggil Suho tak percaya. Yixing tampaknya sama bingung sepertinya. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

"Aku kesini karena Kyungsoo meminta datang." Yixing segera menjelaskan, takut Suho berfikiran macam-macam.

"Yixing hyung, duduklah." si pelaku tanpa dosa menarik Suho dan Yixing untuk duduk berhadapan sementara dia sendiri merapihkan barangnya kemudian berdiri berniat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua agar meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

"Suho hyung, ingat kau harus berjanji." pinta Kyungsoo lagi, suaranya lebih hangat dan bersahabat dibanding sebelumnya. Mengingatkan akan janji pada Suho untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing kali ini. Dia menepuk punggung Suho sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara.

Suho mengangguk, perhatiannya sepenuhnya berpusat pada Yixing yang tengah menunduk malu.

Setiap langkah yang Kyungsoo ambil, harapan terus dia panjatkan. Untuk kebaikan Suho dan Yixing. Dia memperhatikan mereka dari balik kaca cafe, kali ini Suho mendengarkan dengan patuh. Mengikuti janji yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Saat mereka saling melempar senyum dan tangan mereka bertautan di atas meja. Kyungsoo berbaik dengan senyuman lega.

Tugasnya telah selesai, Kyungsoo berharap Suho dan Yixing bahagia.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu Kyungsoo dorong pelan menampilkan kediamannya yang gelap dan sepi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lemas, meletakan sepatunya di rak lalu melengang menuju kamar.

Suasana yang sepi mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu menemani. Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan berat hati. Dia jatuhkan tubuh letihnya ke atas kasur hingga terpantul beberapa kali.

Bayangan seseorang itu terus terlukiskan dalam benaknya. Dia mengerutu mencoba memejamkan mata.

 _"Kyungsoo"_

Suara baritone yang ia rindukan terdengar memasuki telinga. Kyungsoo menoleh kaget ke sisi kosong di sampingnya tempat Jongin biasa tidur disana.

Sosok Jongin tersenyum lebar, memandangnya dengan menggoda.

 _"Kemarilah, tidur lebih dekat denganku"_

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum hangat tak juga lepas dari parasnya yang tampan.

Desakan air mata beruntun memintanya menyerah. Liquid bening itu sudah menggenangi matanya siap untuk tumpah. Sejak kecil mereka tak pernah terpisah walau sehari, rasanya aneh sekali tak melihat satu sama lain seperti ini.

Keberadaan Jongin selalu mampu membuat Kyungsoo lemah dan tak berdaya. Jongin menawarkan rumah yang selalu menyambutnya ketika Kyungsoo lelah. Lalu tanpa Jongin harus kemana dia pulang? Harus pada siapa Kyungsoo mengadu?

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan berniat menyatukan tangan mereka tetapi sebelum bersentuhan sosok Jongin hilang, terhapuskan meninggalkan kehampaan.

Hati Kyungsoo kini terasa kosong. Dia menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangisan kesedihan. Seberapa keras pun Kyungsoo menghindar atau berpura-pura kuat pada dasarnya dia tetap membutuhkan Jongin, merindukan keberadaan lelaki itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengenyahkan siluet Jongin. Secepatnya menghapus matanya yang mulai berair kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk menegak segelas air agar fikirannya bisa fokus lagi.

Setelah melepas dahaga, gelas kosong itu Kyungsoo letakan di meja kemudian ekor mata reflek melirik tempat biasa dia memasak yang kini kosong.

 _"Hey" tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba didekap oleh Jongin dari belakang._

 _"Kau mengagetkan ku tahu!" omel Kyungsoo mengancungkan spatulanya. Walaupun suaranya terdengar kesal, dia tidak menghindar atau berusaha melepaskan diri malah kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya tanpa perduli keberadaan Jongin yang menganggu pergerakan._

 _Jongin merundukan wajah ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo dan tertawa disana._

 _"Sepertinya enak"_

 _Kyungsoo menoleh dengan alis terangkat, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk sup ayam untuk sarapan mereka._

 _"Dari mana kau tau? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya"_

 _"Sudah" balas Jongin sambil mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Yang dia maksudkan adalah kulit Kyungsoo bukan masakannya._

 _"Yah!"_

Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana meronanya dia waktu itu.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum sendu. Lamunannya buyar saat dering poselnya mengagetkan.

"Kau merencanakanya agar aku datang hari minggu kan?" tanya Suho tanpa basa basi. Suara atasannya itu terdengar senang. Mungkin benar perkiraan Kyungsoo, mereka telah berbaikan dan rujuk kembali.

"Tidak kok, aku memang sudah lama merencanakan tetapi kau kan membuatku sibuk terus hyung. Jadi baru ada waktu tadi. Lagi pula aku benar-benar berharap kalian kembali bersama." Kyungsoo memberi alasan dengan jujur. "Tetapi, Jika kau jadi berubah fikiran karena tindakanku dan akan datang bersamaku hari minggu nanti, aku akan senang, anggap saja sebagai bonus."

"Terimakasih banyak, Soo. Tentu aku akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia kini memiliki alasan bertemu Jongin lagi. Semoga bersama Suho nanti Jongin akan benar-benar cemburu dan menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa. Kyungsoo sangat berharap Jongin membuka matanya untuk perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kapan dia akan datang?" Kyungsoo mengaduk jus jeruknya gelisah, dia bahkan sudah memesan kue namun tak tersentuh sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk menanti kedatangan Jongin.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi" jawab Baekhyun, mengecek jam tangannya.

"Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu pacarmu ya?" ledek Chanyeol jahil. Suami Baekhyun itu dari dulu suka sekali menggodanya dan Jongin karena di lingkup persahabatan, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang pacaran namun tanpa disangka malah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjalin hubungan lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Malas menanggapi. Sudah bosan saat orang-orang mengira bahwa dia dan Jongin memiliki hubungan romantis seperti itu.

Suho datang kemudian dengan senyuman lebar dan seikat bunga mawar, Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Sepertinya mood Suho sedang baik sekali. Disekeliling pria itu Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kerlipan bintang yang berkilau. Dia menyodorkan bunga itu sambil berbisik.

"Terimakasih untuk kemarin, ini untukmu"

Kyungsoo mendengus namun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut gembiranya, syukurlah rencana sederhananya menyatukan Suho dan Yixing kembali.

"Ehem."

Mendengar suara tak asing itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak, buru-buru mendorong tubuh Suho yang mencondong padanya kemudian membuang muka gugup. Jongin pasti salah paham akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Duduk lah disini." Chanyeol berinisiatif memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan menunjuk bangku kosong disampingnya dan Jongin menuruti tanpa berkata-kata.

Wajah Kyungsoo terangkat ragu-ragu dan mendapati Jongin juga sedang menatapnya dalam.

Jantungnya langsung bertalu-talu, menghantam dadanya keras.

Penampilan Jongin memang sedikit berantakan, dengan rambut yang tak tertata, jaket jeans dan topi berwarna merah walau begitu justru menambahkan kesan sexy dalam dirinya.

Jutaan kupu-kupu bagai berterbangan dalam perut, Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya yang memerah. Tanpa bisa dicegah dia kembali jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

Sehun datang kemudian bersama pacarnya yang bernama Luhan. Luhan pria yang lebih tua dari mereka, sangat cantik dan mudah bergaul. Kini mereka bahkan sudah akrab dan mulai ramai oleh perbincangan yang mengalir. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, tampaknya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Kamu pacar Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Sehun pada Suho mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Suasana menjadi hening dengan semua pasang mata mengarah pada mereka.

Suho terlalu canggung untuk menjawab sementara Kyungsoo gugup luar biasa karena Jongin terus menatapnya tajam dari tempat duduknya. Andaikan ada lubang, Kyungsoo ingin masuk saja dan menghilang.

"Bukan pacar" Jongin menjawab sengit. Dia menopang dagunya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh ejekan. "Melainkan calon suami, benar?"

Sakit hati yang Jongin rasa membuatnya marah pada keadaan, pada Kyungsoo yang bahkan bisa melihat lelaki lain dibandingkannya.

Padahal Jongin rasa dia yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, bukan lelaki bernama Suho itu.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup membalas hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak bisa mengelak. Bibirnya sudah tertekuk kebawah. Kecewa akan sikap kasar Jongin padanya, padahal dia merindukan lelaki itu setengah mati.

"Benar." Suho memilih buka suara. "Kami akan segera menikah" dia merangkul pundak sempit Kyungsoo, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Seperti biasa harga diri Suho terlalu tinggi untuk mengalah pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut akan tindakan Suho, dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Suho dengan sopan namun Suho tetap bersikeras tak membiarkannya. Mata bulatnya berkelana memperhatikan ekspresi teman-teman akan informasi palsu itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, sudah mengetahui bahwa yang dikatakan Suho adalah kebohongan belaka. Chanyeol mengganga tampaknya dia luar biasa terkejut. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo seakan dia sudah gila. Luhan hanya tersenyum mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus. Dia tak mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sementara Jongin, lelaki tan itu mengaduk minumannya dengan lemas. Seakan nyawanya telah hilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo setia memperhatikan Jongin walau teman-teman yang lain mulai bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Suho tetapi Kyungsoo tak perduli. Jongin kini beralih memotong kuenya, kasar sekali sampai meja mereka ikut bergerak. Tenanganya yang besar dan tak terkontrol. Dia seakan sedang melampiaskan emosinya kemudian tangannya yang tanpa kendali itu menyengol gelas Sehun disampingnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berserakan.

"Ah maafkan aku." gumamnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya kuat, mencegah untuk tak simpati melihat Jongin yang tampak mengenaskan, berjongkok dan mulai memunguti pecahan gelas satu persatu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hei biarkan pelayan saja yang mengurusnya." Sehun mencoba menarik lengan Jongin, memintanya untuk berdiri tapi Jongin langsung menepisnya hingga Sehun tak percaya akan tindakan kasar Jongin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol bersuara cemas.

Darah yang menetes di lantai menjadi saksi bahwa Jonginnya tengah terluka.

"Jongin jangan begini" pinta Kyungsoo sedih, ikut berjongkok, meminta Jongin melepaskan pecahan kaca dengan lembut.

Tubuh Jongin tak bergerak, bahkan tak membalas menatap Kyungsoo di depannya. Lelaki tan itu menuruti melepaskan pecahan gelas membiarkan darah makin menetes membasahi lantai.

"Sebaiknya aku ke apotik." Baekhyun berdiri menawarkan bantuan diikuti Chanyeol yang segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jongin menolak, menggeleng pelan. Mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyungsoo penuh rasa sakit. "Aku baik-baik saja"

Saat itu Kyungsoo merasa hatinya diremat oleh tangan kasat mata.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri dan segera ke toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Tidak, kau pembohong." bisik Kyungsoo pada punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

Teman-teman mereka saling berpandangan, bingung mengenai apa yang terjadi. Suho berinisiatif menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menyahut Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menyusul Jongin tetapi Suho mengikuti dan menariknya sebelum memasuki toilet, mencegah Kyungsoo untuk bertindak sembrono.

"Hyung aku tak tahan lagi Jongin terluka." gumam Kyungsoo resah. Dia tak mau melukai Jongin lebih dari ini.

Tidak apa-apa jika dia yang tersakiti. Kyungsoo ikhlas asal bukan Jongin. Walau mungkin Jongin akan menganggapnya hanya teman selamanya, Kyungsoo akan berusaha menerima status mereka.

"Kyungsoo bertahanlah. Kupikir Jongin sebentar lagi akan menyerah." ucap Suho memojokannya ke dinding, memintanya untuk serius karena mereka sudah bersandiwara sejauh ini. Akan sia-sia jika dihentikan begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk menangis, dia menutup tangannya dengan telapak tangan. Tersedu-sedu menumpahkan kesedihan dan Suho memeluknya, mencoba sebaik mungkin menenangkan.

Mereka tak menyadari di balik dinding Jongin berdiri kaku, baru keluar dari toilet. Menyaksikan bagaimana Suho mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan hancur.

Ibu jari Suho mengusap air mata Kyungsoo perlahan, penuh kelembutan.

"Bulu mata mu ikut jatuh." Suho terkekeh, mencoba menghibur. dia memiringkan kepala untuk mengambil bulu mata Kyungsoo di bawah matanya

Sosok Jongin membeku bagaikan disiram oleh air dingin. Kepalanya menunduk tak kuasa lagi menahan kehancurannya menyaksikan kini Kyungsoo berciuman dengan calon suaminya sendiri.

Dulu hanya Jongin yang bisa memeluk dan mencium Kyungsoo seperti itu, kini tempatnya sudah tergantikan. Seharusnya Jongin sadar dan menyingkir saja, agar jalan Kyungsoo menjadi mudah.

Dia tak ada hak untuk memiliki perasaan cemburu seperti ini. Jongin tak berhak untuk sakit hati.

Sepantasnya Jongin bahagia melihat Kyungsoo bahagia tetapi yang ada hanya nyeri yang tak terkira. Jongin tak bisa menipu dirinya lagi, dia tak kuasa pura-pura baik-baik saja. Maka dia pergi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari patah hati, kehilangan cintanya yang baru ia sadari.

"Terimakasih hyung." Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Tetapi ku rasa kita harus menyudahinya, aku bersungguh-sungguh tak kuasa lagi berpura-pura seperti ini. Aku ingin bersama Jongin lagi walau cuma sekedar teman. Aku tidak apa-apa asalkan bersama Jongin sudah cukup untukku."

Suho tak bisa membantah lagi. Pria itu menepuk punggung Kyungsoo mengijinkannya bertindak sesuka hati.

Ketika memasuki toilet Kyungsoo mendapati toilet itu kosong, tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin disana. Dia putuskan kembali kemeja dan menunggu bersama teman-teman mereka namun sampai dua jam Jongin tak juga datang.

Satu persatu teman-teman mereka berpamitan, Suho pun menawarkan mengantarkannya pulang namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dia akan tetap menunggu. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi dan tak Jongin angkat juga.

Kyungsoo tetap menanti sampai kursi-kursi di naikan, pelayan menghampiri dan mengusir Kyungsoo untuk pergi dengan berat hati Kyungsoo berdiri, menyadari Jongin tak akan kembali lagi.

Padahal dia ingin bicara, mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka namun sepertinya Jongin tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan ditengah kegelapan, seorang diri, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dengan air mata yang mengalir. Menangisi cintanya yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Tidak terhitung lagi sudah berapa lama Jongin menghilang, Kyungsoo sudah lelah untuk menunggu dan berharap. Mungkin Jongin memang tak mau melihatnya lagi atau dia sudah menyerah padanya.

Hingga disuatu malam yang sunyi tak berbintang dan tak ada satu pun orang yang berkeliaran dijalan. Jongin mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Penampilannya berantakan, kumis pun mulai tumbuh, kantung matanya bahkan sudah menghitam dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras tak melarikan tangannya untuk merapihkan surai Jongin yang acak-acakan.

"Aku harus bertemu calon suamimu." ungkap Jongin hampa.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir. "Apa?" dia menahan diri agar tak memeluk Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin jijik dan lari darinya.

Bola mata Jongin bergerak kesekeliling arah, dia tampak ragu dan gelisah. "Aku harus memberitahukan hal-hal yang kamu sukai dan juga yang tidak sukai padanya."

Desakan air mata sudah membendung. "Mengapa kamu harus berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara parau.

Jongin tersenyum tulus walau matanya sudah tak ada binar bahagia lagi. "Karena dia akan menggantikan posisiku untuk menjagamu dan kau pasti akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dibandingkan aku."

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar omong kosong Jongin. Hatinya tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit lagi. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Tidak mau semudah itu Jongin melepaskan.

"Berhenti, jangan bicara lagi."

Alis Jongin berkerut. Dia sudah mati-matian belajar merelakan, sudah menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk tak bertemu Kyungsoo dan membiasakan dirinya tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin akhirnya bisa berdiri disini, didepan Kyungsoo walau hatinya hancur.

"Kyungsoo tenanglah, aku sudah merelakan mu. Maafkan aku yang egois, sekarang aku akan mendukungmu sebagai sahabat." ungkapnya putus asa. Tidak apa-apa jika Kyungsoo bersama dengan lelaki lain asalkan Jongin masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo sesekali sebagai teman. Jongin yakin dia bisa bertahan hidup.

Disisi lain Jongin tak tahu, bahwa bukan ini yang Kyungsoo mau. Dia tak ingin Jongin merelakan dan menyerah padanya. Semudah ini Kyungsoo dilepaskan, Kyungsoo merasa tak berharga.

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi" Kyungsoo berteriak. Dia mulai muak dengan kata sahabat diantara mereka.

"Apa? Tidak! Kyungsoo! Berhenti." teriak Jongin panik, mencoba menahan Kyungsoo yang akan menutup pintu tetapi pergerakan Kyungsoo begitu cepat hingga pada akhirnya kini dia diluar sendirian. Memandang apartemen Kyungsoo nanar.

"Dia bahkan tak mau bersahabat denganku lagi" Jongin bergumam sedih. Tidak memiliki harapan. "Soo, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan setelah ini?" tanyanya lirih, sepoian angin menjadi saksi betapa hancurnya Jongin saat ini.

Dibalik pintu Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai, memeluk lututnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Minseok melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Tak percaya. Adik lelaki satu-satunya yang ia miliki merokok. Walau ia tau adiknya bandel dan kadang bersikap semena-mena. Tetapi merokok adalah hal yang paling tabu di keluarga Kim. Kesenangan dengan merusak tubuh sendiri merupakan perbuatan yang tolol. Tidak beretiket. Dia tak tahu bahwa Jongin memang suka merokok jika sedang depresi.

Segera ia merebut rokok di mulut adik nya kasar, tak peduli serpihan rokok tersebut mengenai jemarinya yang lentik. Panas rokok tak bisa dibandingkan dengan panas dadanya. Melihat adik yang paling ia sayangi hancur di hadapan matanya mampu membuat ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Niat untuk mengunjungi apartemen Jongin untuk memberikan makanan hilang sudah ketika melihat betapa berantakan Kai, Apartemennya yang gelap gulita bersama rokok dimulut sungguh tak terduga.

Kim Minseok menarik napas panjang dan berat. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya nya lirih. Hatinya hancur, adiknya hanya diam memandang kedepan. Tatapan Jongin begitu kosong. Minseok bersama Jongin tapi tidak dengan Jiwa adiknya. Jongin hidup tapi bagai tak bernyawa.

"Nunna, apa yang harus ku lakukan" tubuh jangkung itu terjatuh, berlutut didepan kakak nya. Seketika Minseok langsung memeluk kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut kakaknya. Seakan mencari topangan.

Minseok dapat merasakan Jongin menangis. Dressnya basah, sama sekali tak menganggunya. Adiknya yang kuat, walau harus terjatuh dari sepeda. Tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluarkan air mata. Hal apa yang mampu membuat Jongin sehancur ini?

"...Bukan kah ini yang ku mau dari dulu. Aku tak mau menjalin hubungan..."

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Minseok. Ia berjalan mengambil rokok kemudian memantiknya. "...tapi kenapa sesakit ini saat aku harus meninggalkannya?" ia menghembuskan asap, berkata sambil sesekali terbatuk. Paru-parunya ternyata sudah tak mampu menerima zat asing rokok tersebut. Tak peduli. Jongin terus menghisap rokok itu, seperti mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya sesak didadanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo alami.

"Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi."

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Dia siapa?" Tanya Minseok mendekati, merebut rokok Jongin dan membuangnya lagi walaupun begitu Jongin sama sekali tak protes.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin mendudukan dirinya, meremat rambutnya dengan frustasi dan mulai cerita segalanya pada Minseok dari bagaimana perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan ketakutannya jika harus menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Kakaknya itu memang orang terdekatnya setelah ibunya maka bukan hal asing lagi jika Jongin membagi kisah hidupnya pada Minseok.

Setelah mendengarkan, Minseok mengelus rambut Jongin sayang. Prihatin karena perpisahan orang tua mereka meninggalkan trauma pada adiknya sampai sulit menjalin hubungan.

"Katakan saja pada Kyungsoo bahwa kau menyesal dan ungkapkan cintamu padanya, minta ia untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Bola mata Jongin bergerak gelisah dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Dia mengigiti kukunya sendiri mencoba mencari kegiatan agar tidak terlalu ketakutan.

"Ayah bilang ketika kita menjalin hubungan cinta pada akhirnya kita hanya akan dibuang, ditinggalkan dan anak-anak mereka akan menderita, seperti kita nunna" gumam Jongin cemas. "Aku tidak mau anakku bernasib sama sepertiku"

Minseok terhenyak mendengarnya tak menyangka sedalam itu trauma yang Jongin pendam selama ini. Ayah mereka telah menanamkan suatu doktrin yang salah bagi Jongin kecil yang terus teringat oleh Jongin bahkan ketika dia telah beranjak dewasa.

"Maka dari itu kamu tak berani menyatakan cintamu? dan hanya menjadikan Kyungsoo teman saja?"

Jongin mengangguk dan Minseok menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Jongin apa yang dikatakan ayah tak sepenuhnya benar, semua cinta tak akan pasti berakhir sedih seperti keluarga kita. Kamu bukan ayah, kamu berbeda dengannya. Kamu tak akan menyakiti pasanganmu kelak. dan aku yakin kamu dan Kyungsoo akan menjaga anak-anak kalian dengan baik kan?"

"Kyungsoo menyukai anak-anak" timpal Jongin antusias.

Minseok tersenyum. "Kalian takkan terpisahkan dan jika pun kalian harus berpisah karena suatu alasan. Kalian akan mengerti itu merupakan jalan hidup kalian. Apapun yang terjadi perpisahan itu memang siap membayangi tetapi mungkin adanya perpisahan merupakan jalan terbaik. Ayah berpisah dengan ibu karena mereka mencoba berhenti saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Nunna percaya, hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo tak akan berakhir seperti itu. Kalian akan terus bersama lebih dari selamanya. "

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca membayangkan hari tuanya bersama Kyungsoo, saling berbagi pelukan hangat. Meminum teh di sore hari menyaksikan anak dan cucu mereka berlarian di pekarangan. Membayangkannya saja Jongin sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

"Perpisahan dan masalah bukan tidak bisa diatasi dengan takut dan kabur seperti ini." lanjut Minseok menghapus air mata adiknya. Walaupun Jongin sudah dewasa baginya Jongin tetaplah adiknya yang kecil. "Kau harus menghadapinya dengan berani dan mengatasinya agar bisa bahagia lagi. Semua itu menjadikanmu lelaki yang makin kuat dan segalanya pasti akan terlewati jika kau tabah dan menjalaninya dengan senyuman."

Minseok menarik pipi Jongin agar bibirnya mengembang dan Jongin terkekeh karena perbuatan kakaknya itu.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini walau hatimu bersedih, kamu akan baik-baik saja. Kejar lah cintamu sebelum kau menyesal dan jagalah, bahagiakan, jangan membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka atau menangis lagi, maka kalian tak akan terpisah seperti bagaimana ayah dan ibu kita."

Jongin mengangguk, menubruk tubuh Minseok dengan pelukan lega. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki Minseok dalam hidupnya.

Dalam diam Minseok berjanji dia akan membantu adiknya kali ini, dia takkan membiarkan Jongin menderita lagi.

.

.

.

"Halo, Kyungsoo?" Minseok menelpon Kyungsoo karena saat dia ke apartemennya, tak menemukan siapapun. Dia tidak tahu saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada dimana.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menderita karena kesalahan pahaman yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Minseok nunna?" suara Kyungsoo terdengat kaget.

"Jongin... " kemudian Minseok mulai menjelaskan perihal apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, agar Kyungsoo memahami trauma Jongin dan mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka patutlah diperbaiki.

Respon Kyungsoo hanya menangis, tanpa berkomentar lebih jauh. Minseok berharap Kyungsoo dapat membuka hatinya lagi untuk adiknya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Do masihlah tak berubah, entah kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo pulang. Mungkin tahun lalu saat natal. Kini dia memilih menenangkan diri di kediaman orang tuanya. Terlalu depresi jika harus sendirian diapartemen sementara bayangan Jongin selalu menghantui. Suho bahkan dengan senang hati memberinya cuti.

Lalu sore itu, Kyungsoo tengah melamun memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dan masa depan yang akan Kyungsoo jalani tanpa Jongin hingga pintu kamarnya di ketuk tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo ada Jongin dibawah." suara ibunya memanggil sama seperti saat Kyungsoo kecil saat Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk bermain.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." mata Kyungsoo sudah berembun. Dia belum mampu, belum siap bertemu lagi dengan pemilik hatinya itu. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Minseok rasa bersalah menghinggapinya hingga Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus menghadapi Jongin bagaimana.

"Dia bilang akan terus menunggu"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, lupa akan sifat keras kepala Jongin. Akhirnya dia turun dengan berat hati dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang?

Siluet tubuh seorang pria terbalut jas hitam berdiri gagah di depan pintunya, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan nafas.

"Hey"

Jongin tersenyum manis. Matanya kini membentuk bulan sabit. Rambutnya yang dulu di cat coklat kini berwarna hitam alami dan terpotong rapi. Tetapi keringat di keningnya membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau berkeringat?"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo balik menyapanya atau menayakan kabar bukan malah keceplosan menanyakan keringat Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja.

"Tidak apa" Jongin membalas singkat tak mau memperpanjang. "Aku membawakanmu kerang."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu, saat Jongin meletakan benda itu kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Meneliti benda ditangannya dengan serius. Benda itu keras, berbentuk aneh dan berwarna keunguan. Kyungsoo tak memiliki ide benda apa ditangannya ini. Hanya satu yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Jongin ini batu." seru Kyungsoo yakin.

"Ini kerang, Soo." sentak Jongin tak mau kalah.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca teringat kembali saat masa kecil mereka. Jongin suka sekali membawa benda aneh untuknya saat pulang sekolah dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berdebat sama seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengalah sama seperti saat kecil, tak mau mengecewakan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ayo ikut aku." ajak Jongin menarik lengannya.

"Kemana?" Jongin tak menjawab hanya terus menuntun Kyungsoo ke bukit belakang rumahnya yang ditumbuhi ilalang.

Mereka duduk bersama, berdampingan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan matahari sore dan ilalang yang tertiup angin. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati buaian angin di kulitnya ketika kelopak matanya terbuka Jongin tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Kyungsoo kau tak ingin bersahabat denganku lagi kan?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman. "Baiklah, aku juga ingin berhenti bersahabat denganmu"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Ayo kita berhenti berhubungan seperti itu." pinta Jongin lirih memandang Kyungsoo tepat dimata.

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Mengerti akan arah pembicaraannya.

"...dan mari kita meningkatkan hubungan. Ke jenjang lebih serius lagi" dia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil, membawa tangan kecil itu kedalam genggamannya dan menciumnya lembut.

Jemarinya menyisir surai pendek Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin sore. Lalu tangannya turun, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut. "Supaya aku bisa menciummu tanpa alasan, kita bisa tidur berpelukan sambil mengobrol mengenai kegiatan setiap hari, Kau bisa membuatkan sarapan untukku dengan memakai kemejaku."

Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin, menangis haru di dadanya.

"...dan aku akan memelukmu sambil membisikan _I love you_ " lanjut lelaki tan itu, tersenyum di helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo secara perlahan. "Maafkan aku baru menyadarinya, maafkan aku kau harus menderita dan menyimpan perasaan selama ini." ucapnya benar-benar menyesal Kyungsoo harus merasakan semua rasa sakit karena traumanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, aku juga salah karena tak sadar kalau kau menderita krisis hubungan."

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kita harus saling terbuka mengenai apa yang kita rasakan dan membuka pakaian juga" celoteh Jongin main-main.

"Yah!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya. Lantas melepas pelukan mereka dengan wajah merona. Malu sekali memeluk Jongin lebih dulu.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Jangan menangis lagi. Disini sakit jika kau terus menangis seperti ini. Apalagi karena aku alasannya." rayu Jongin menekan dadanya seakan ada luka bersarang disana.

"Ini tangisan bahagia." gerutu Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang berbentuk hati.

Tak kuasa menahan diri Jongin mencium senyuman itu. Ciuman mereka hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja karena Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya keras.

"Hei kau tidak membuang kerangku kan?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan benda itu. "Maksudmu batu?"

"Ei" Jongin mendelik masih tak terima. Dia masih saja menganggap benda aneh itu kerang.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Tidak, ini." sahutnya mengulurkan benda yang dimaksud Jongin dari kantung jaketnya.

Jongin mengambilnya lalu menekan sesuatu hingga batu itu terbuka indah, didalam batu unggu itu tersimpan sebuah cincin putih bermahkotakan sebuah berlian.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Dia memandang Jongin dan cincin itu bergantian. Terlalu takut untuk menebak maksud Jongin sebenarnya.

"Ayo kita meningkatkan hubungan dari teman biasa ke teman yang mengarungi rumah tangga bersama." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo penuh damba, seakan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya di alam semesta. "Do Kyungsoo, menikahlah denganku"

Rasanya jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak karena penyataan tiba-tiba itu. Baru saja Jongin meminta mereka untuk meningkatkan hubungan. Kyungsoo tak menyangka yang dimaksud Jongin adalah seperti ini. Bahwa mereka akan menikah.

"Kamu tahu aku yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini, jadi jangan tolak aku."

Tadinya Kyungsoo terharu namun jadi berganti geli karena Jongin masih saja mengancamnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menolak, Jongin seharusnya tahu bahwa dia adalah bagian dari hidup Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, pura-pura sebal namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Mengapa buru-buru sekali melamarku?"

"Kamu terlalu lama menunggu, kita sudah terlalu lama menyimpan perasaan." ujar Jongin sambil memasangkan cicinnya di jari mungil milik Kyungsoo. Cincin putih itu sangat pas bagaikan memang tercipta hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan ya." gumam Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata bahagia begitu cicinnya sudah terpasang di jarinya. Dia menarik leher Jongin, merengkuh tubuh itu erat. Tak membiarkan Jongin beranjak sedikitpun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah melihat jawabannya dari kedua matamu." bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo yang memerah. Balas mendekap pinggangnya. Dalam hati berjanji takkan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi lagi, takkan melepaskannya selamanya. "Aku pun mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya di dunia ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh haru. Membiarkan Jongin menciumi seluruh wajahnya, penuh kerinduan.

"Geli, Jongin! Hentikan!"

"Tidak!" elak Jongin walau Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong mukanya menjauh. Bibirnya tetap mengerucut terus mencoba menciumi Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama saling berguling di padang rumput dan ilalang.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu takkan meninggalkanku kan? Kita takkan berpisah kan?" Jongin menyuarakan kecemasannya, trauma akan hubungan masih menghantui terkadang.

"Hanya maut yang memisahkan kita" sahut Kyungsoo mengerti akan ketakutan Jongin. Dia mengelus rahangnya, menenangkan pria itu lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir.

"Terimakasih." Jongin meraup tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Agar masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menghirup harumnya Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Kelopak mata Jongin terpejam walaupun dia senang Kyungsoo kembali padanya namun satu hal masih menganggu.

"Maaf karena harus mengambilmu dari calon suamimu, padahal kau akan menikah tapi aku malah melamarmu."

Tatapan Kyungsoo bergulir, memandang kesembarang arah. Jongin memincingkan matanya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

"Calon suami... Itu t—idak ada. Aku berbohong. Karena ingin kamu ce-mburu."

"Apa!" Jongin berteriak tak percaya dan Kyungsoo langsung melarikan dirinya. "Do Kyungsoo! Yah!" dia mengejar pujaan hatinya itu sambil tertawa merasa ditipu.

Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga si mungil tersentak, menabrak dadanya.

Mereka berpandangan saling menyelami pancaran mata lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Jemari Jongin berkelana mengelus halusnya wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati buaian tangan Jongin. Kemudian wajah mereka kembali bertemu, berciuman seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari.

Hari penuh dengan rasa sakit telah berakhir, kelak kebahagiaan mereka telah menunggu dengan pakaian pengantin yang akan mengikat mereka selamanya.

Dulu Kyungsoo akan sebal jika Jongin mengatakan mereka hanya teman. Kini dia menerima dengan senang hati. Karena mereka adalah teman.

Teman yang mengarungi rumah tangga bersama sebagai sepasang suami.

 **END**

OMG hampir 10.000 kata :'( pantes tanganku cangkeul. Dan aku baru sadar Minseok satu-satunya yg aku jadiin GS. Paboya -_- tapi semoga kalian suka yaa! Sampai bertemu lagi di fanfic-ku yang lain.

Silakan Riview anggapan kalian tentang ff ini. X)


End file.
